Olivia Arabella Lachlan
by Heartless03-2003
Summary: A young woman's struggle to keep her group happy and safe. A chance meeting with a new group brings tearful reunions to some and a chance of a brighter future to others. Rated M for Language, Violence, and possible Sexual Situations later. No Slash, not certain yet which if any pairings will occur. Disclaimer:Walking Dead isn't mine. Characters you recognize belong to the show.
1. Chapter 1: How We Came To Be Here

**Chapter 1:How We All Came To Be Here **

Resting her elbows on the counter Olivia watched the other people in the room, chatter and innocent laughter filling the air. Looking at them laughing and joking over their eggs and biscuits it was hard to believe the past six months had truly been real. Seeing such an easy carefree display nearly made it possible to imagine the nightmare on the other side of those fences had been just that, a nightmare. A memory filled her mind her grandmother's voice marveling at the resiliency of children, she'd said it following Liv falling out of a tree when she was seven. Looking around herself now she couldn't help but think her grandmother's observation had never been more true than it was right this moment. Perhaps if there were more adults around their situation would seem more depressing, more dire but Liv found it difficult to feel either of those when surrounded by so many innocent faces and bright eyes. In a room of eleven people Liv was one of only two to have seen an eighteenth birthday. Though only twenty-eight some days she felt downright ancient but considering she'd somehow ended up caring for nine children it seemed a reasonable way to feel. Not that she was unaccustomed to handling a full house. She'd become pregnant and given birth to her daughter Annabeth, now nearly fourteen, at just fifteen. Shortly following the birth of her second daughter Sky, now four, Liv's older half-sister Leah and Leah's husband Micheal were killed in a car accident. At twenty-four Liv had suddenly found herself raising not only Annabeth and newborn Sky but her nieces Isabel and Mary as well.

For the first few weeks after the outbreak she hadn't been the sole adult woman, she'd had company in her neighbor Angela, a military widow who had lived a few miles away. Angela and her son, two-year-old Wyatt, had come seeking help and safety at her property. Raven Glenn, Olivia's property left to her by her maternal grandparents, consisted of 10 acres encased by a 15-foot high solid stone wall that went below the ground several more feet. The only entrance a metal gate that even the Incredible Hulk couldn't bash his way through, Liv had thanked her grandfather's obsession with Celtic architecture again and again, without it the wall and gate would not exist and this beautiful place would have long ago been savaged by the walkers. Liv had felt another barrier would increase their protection so she had made a run to a nearby town and gathered supplies. She and Angela had erected a reinforced chain link fence twenty feet tall surrounding the property 10 yards out beyond the stone wall, topping it with barbed wire, razor wire and whatever else they could find to hinder anyone or anything's ability to climb over it. They'd been nearly finished, merely attaching the last reinforcements to the hinges of the gate when a female walker cleared the small stand of trees, thinking it alone Angela had grabbed a spare metal rod from the grass. Despite Olivia's wish to err on the side of caution and get inside the walls so she could take care of it with her bow (currently leaning against the main gate), Angela charged the walker piercing it through the head just as three others cleared the trees a few feet away. In fear for her friend Olivia had pulled her knife from it's sheath on her thigh and thrown it dropping the walker closest to Angela at the same time Angela had taken down another. When Angie had tried to pull the rod from it's head it caught, only for a moment but a moment was all it took for the third to catch hold of her, sinking it's decaying teeth into her throat. Liv had sunk her retrieved knife into it's head at that moment but too late the damage had been done. She had lost her friend and gained responsibility for her little boy.

Olivia had a lot of responsibility and a lot of work. The others helped to a certain extent. Though her work lasted nearly every waking hour Olivia had divided everything easy into chores for the children. Her father, Bill, was the oldest of Raven Glenn's occupants and at nearly seventy was unable to do the heavy labor. He pitched in by taking night watch over the security monitors and making everyone lunch each day. Mary, now fourteen, had always been the more serious and motherly of Liv's nieces despite being three years younger than her sister. She helped by doing the dishes, laundry and helping to keep an eye on the littlest ones when Liv needed to handle tasks too dangerous or difficult to do with them underfoot. Isabel, now seventeen, spent her days canning and preserving the harvests from the garden and standing watch on the roof every afternoon. The Holden boys took care of the animals. The other smallest ones helped Olivia, mostly in the garden though with it now being the end of November the only thing left to do there was harvest the last of the apples from the apple trees and spread the compost over the field to help enrich the soil for spring. Annabeth took morning watch and did the preserves every evening usually with Sophia helping. How Sophia had come to be here was pure luck but she had taken to Annabeth instantly and rarely left her side.

Three months ago Olivia had made a trip to some farm and ranch lands about a hundred miles or so to the south of here hoping to maybe find some cattle unscathed or at the very least some extra feed for the animals they did have. She'd made the trip on foot planning to find a truck and trailer if she did in fact need one, rather than try to clear paths to get through, and she had gone as the crow flies to make the trip as quick as possible. At a small farm she'd found just what she was looking for, a herd of what probably started out as a hundred. Fed on by a single walker that was eating the innards of a poor young steer as Liv walked up, there was now only seven. She dispatched the walker managed to herd the remaining cattle, which to her delight also included a young bull, into a small stock trailer she'd found hooked up to a pick up. It had had a few boxes of household things in it as though the owners were going on a trip, Liv had tried not to think of what must have happened to them as she had cleared it out. After loading the cattle up and securing several supplies from the barn in the truck she had gone into the house hoping to find the truck keys, a high school boyfriend had taught her to hotwire a car once as a teen but she wasn't entirely sure she remembered and would rather try the easiest way first. The keys to her fortune had been found rather quickly laying on the kitchen table as she turned to leave she'd heard a thump from the small pantry, pulling her .45 back out of her shoulder holster she had eased closer before hearing a sound that had made her heart stop, a small whimper. Throwing open the door she had found the little girl curled up on a pallet at the bottom of the empty pantry. After finally calming Sophia enough to get her to the truck the poor thing had slept the whole way home, exhausted. After learning how Sophia had been separated from a group and her mother, Olivia had gone back to the highways nearest where she'd found her but could find no sign of the living. After three days, defeated Liv had no choice but to return home empty handed.

Liv was brought back to the present by the sound of chair legs scraping the floor, she looked up to see Bill heading off to bed and Mary had begin taking dishes to the kitchen. Seeing everyone had finished their meal Liv settled her two-month-old son Alexander into the carrier across her back. "Okay guys. Chores." she said heading for the door and the garden with the two youngest in tow.

Isabel headed for the basement to start canning the rest of the fruits and veggies the garden had produced. Annabeth headed for the attic where she would go through the window and climb to the apex of the roof near the solar panels to keep watch with the binoculars. Scanning the fence lines and horizon at constant intervals for signs of walkers with a walkie, couple bottles of water and her little blonde shadow to help and keep her entertained. The Holden boys headed off towards the animal pens. At fourteen the twins were as different from one another as day is to night. The dark brown curls and storm grey eyes is where their similarities ended. John's quiet, kind, and intelligent demeanor played perfect counterpart to Henry's outspoken and brash personality. Olivia had again been on a supply run when she came across the Holden children four months earlier.

They had lost their parents and youngest sister in the early days of the outbreak, Their twenty-year-old brother Luke had been trying to make his way to Fort Benning with his siblings, sticking to rural areas hoping to avoid the infected, when they were surprised by a herd of around fifty dead. Luke did his best to protect his family but their eleven-year-old sister Kathryn was killed by a walker from behind, the screams alerting Olivia a quarter mile away of their presence. Driving the four-wheeler as fast as she could, she'd found the group backed into an over-pass wall by the remaining 40 or so. She pulled up short bringing up the AK-47 she'd slung over her back before the vehicle had even stopped, she dropped twenty before hearing the inevitable click of an empty magazine. Immediately letting the gun fall from her hands she pulled her twin 1911's from the shoulder holsters on either side of her chest and dropping another dozen in quick succession. The noise of her arrival had distracted some of the walkers momentarily allowing Luke to drop several as well, unfortunately he hadn't seen the walker coming up on his left until it was too late. By the time Liv had dropped the remaining walkers coming at her and turned her attention back towards the group it had already sunk its teeth into his shoulder tearing away a chunk of him. He'd swung around stabbing the crow bar in his hands through it's head but the damage had been done.

Knowing he would soon turn and seeing his fear for his remaining siblings, Liv had sworn to look after them. Following sob filled goodbyes and leaving Luke with the small .22 revolver from her ankle holster, Liv had loaded the boys on the ATV and headed back the way she came, determined. Both to get the children to the safety of her home and to get out of hearing range before the two shots would ring out. One for little Kathryn. One for Luke.


	2. Chapter 2: Gunfire

**Chapter 2: Gunfire**

The garden was officially finished until spring came, the preserves were all stored away in the supply room of the basement and Olivia would be lying if she said she wasn't more than a bit relieved. They had more than enough food to last them till the summer and no gardening meant more time and energy to complete her one million and one other tasks. Checking the perimeter twice a day, cooking, cleaning, ensuring the animals were cared for and stayed warm enough, baths and bedtimes were only the start of her daily to-do lists. It was now the second week of December and the first real snow had begun to fall. They had been lucky so far, the frigid cold had held off an amazingly long time. Liv only hoped that streak of luck wouldn't have to be paid for by a long and awful winter. Watching the clouds forming the past few days warned of heavy snow, which is why Olivia was currently freezing her butt off, chopping away at the tree she had felled and started breaking down yesterday. With this tree finished they'd have enough firewood to last them at least through most of January. The fireplace was used to help out the two small electric heaters Liv had placed to warm the house. Once again thanking her impulsive but expensive purchase of those solar panels last year Liv finally stacked the last of the logs on the pile bordering the house.

Having solar power was a godsend though Liv only allowed it to be used sparingly. The fridge, deep freeze, stove, surveillance cameras and monitor, washer, water pumps and now the heaters were the only daily uses of electricity. Sundays however were an exception. Every Sunday following dinner, instead of continuing reading aloud whichever book they were currently on, Liv would hook up the TV and DVD player and let the kids choose one movie to watch. Today was a Sunday and so far the children had narrowed the debate down to _Beauty & the Beast _or _Monsters Inc., _much to Liv's amusement anytime she had passed within three feet of any of the children for the last two days all she had heard was the great Lumiere vs. Mike Wazowski debate.

Noticing the sun beginning to get lower in the sky and knowing Xander and Wyatt would both be waking soon from their afternoon naps Liv moved towards the porch to head in and check the dinner currently simmering in the kitchen when the peaceful quiet was suddenly shattered by a gunshot. A close gunshot. Quickly followed by another. She ran for the house yelling for Henry and John to bridle Chenoa and fast as even more shots were heard. Everyone was now gathered at the door firing questions. Racing past them Liv ran to the dresser in her bedroom she threw open the top drawer grabbing up the few guns she kept there for easy access in emergencies. Strapping her holsters around her quickly, her three sets of twin silenced .45's already in them.* She grabbed her bow and slung her quiver of arrows over her shoulder just in case, as she ran back for the porch nearly colliding with Isabel coming in her doorway. "What's going on? What happened?"

"It's alright, just keep everyone inside. Isabel I want you to go to the lock up grab two of the rifles get one up to Annabeth, get Sophia inside and you stand watch at the door with the other. Do it now."

Just as Liv's feet hit the porch John approached with wide frightened eyes and a bridled, bareback Chenoa at a run while Henry ran for the gates.

"Seal this place up tight! _No one _in or out of that house 'til I get back do you understand me?"

At John's nod she urged Chenoa on through the gates at a run, seeing Henry slam them closed after her from the corner of her eye as she raced to the east where the shots still rang out.

* * *

Liv raced through the trees astride the gorgeous white Andalusian mare, the fastest of her horses, the gun fire getting closer with every pound of Chenoa's hooves. Closer, and more frequent, now coming so close together it was nearly impossible to distinguish one from the next. They raced through a small clearing containing what seemed to be the remnants of a camp, several vehicles and belongings abandoned in panic, Olivia felt her heart in her throat. Catching sight of several walkers now truly dead littering the ground pushed Chenoa even faster. Seeing more and more downed walkers the closer they got to the source of the sound lifted Liv's hopes. Finally breaking free of the trees Liv's heart stopped completely at the sight in front of her.

A small huddle of perhaps a dozen people stood back to back, three people Liv couldn't see clearly in their center, fighting with everything they had. Surrounding them fighting just as hard to get to them was more than a hundred walkers. Pulling her horse to a stop just yards from them Liv pulled her top two .45's dropping twenty walkers before the first of them noticed her arrival. Dropping the empty guns to the ground and grabbing the next two she pushed Chenoa into a canter skirting around the huddle drawing several walkers after her dropping them one after the other as quickly as she could 'til hearing the empty clicks of yet more empty guns. She went for her last pair just as the group of survivors broke, scattering in multiple directions. Emptying them as well she pulled the bow from her shoulder and began loosing arrows, keeping her aim true with Chenoa in constant motion was even more difficult now with the walkers everywhere instead of mostly contained in a huddle. After several close calls and what seemed an eternity the herd had thinned to only a dozen or so and were dropping quickly. Liv brought Chenoa to a stop though the horse continued to shift and prance in nearly every direction beneath her, nervous of the walkers. To her right Liv caught sight of a man fall pinned against a tree, a huge walker in tattered overalls and missing half the skin of his face was on him clawing at him, his gruesome teeth snapping a hands length from the man's face kept at bay only by the quickly failing strength of the man's arms. Taking aim Liv watched her last arrow impale the walkers head and exit his forehead stopping mere inches from the man's stunned face.

After a quick look around to insure the last of the walkers were taken care of she slid from the horses back. Trying to recover her breath and still waiting for her pounding heart to leave her throat she calmly walked over to him helping to pull the enormous walker, now literally dead weight, off him. Offering him a hand and pulling him to his feet she turned and began gathering up her abandoned guns, recovering her arrows from the walkers heads as she went, Chenoa trailing in her wake like an enormous puppy. Large flakes of snow still falling lazily around her, she glanced around at the other people trying to pull themselves back together and recover from the sheer panic that had engulfed them only moments ago.

"So if this is what you do for Christmas" she turned, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips as she met the man's eyes "How exactly do you celebrate New Year's?"

The man let out a small chuckle though the sound was choked past the ball of fading terror and grateful tears currently compressing his throat chest. Clearing his throat he stepped forward and slowly held out his hand to her, "Rick Grimes".

* * *

*For her holster set up: Think Il Duce's set up in Boondock Saints*


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking Realizations

**Chapter 3: Shocking Realizations**

Olivia took the offered hand, grasped it a second studying his face carefully before turning her attention back to retrieving the rest of her arrows. "Pleasure to meet you. Haven't come across another living breathing human being in months, was starting to wonder if such a thing still existed out there. Anyone hurt or bitten?"

"No. We're all in one piece and everyone accounted for, miraculously." A tall man with a muscular build and dark brown eyes, wearing a baseball cap with a police emblem on it interrupted. "Lucky you happened by."

"I didn't. Heard the shooting, came to investigate. Knew unless the walkers had suddenly gained an aptitude for firearms there had to be living people at the source of the noise."

"Heard from where? Are you staying nearby?" Seeing the searching look Liv directed at him Rick quickly attempted to explain his sudden interrogation. "I didn't mean to be invasive...My wife is pregnant, my son and Beth are still kids, our group has two older men...We've been constantly on the move for months, never in one place more than a few hours... Scavenging barely enough to eat to keep us from starving to death... Keeping up at this rate has worn even our strongest down to the point of collapse. Please if you have somewhere we could stay even just for one night or food you could spare, anything. We could do something, anything in exchange..."

At that moment an older man with a white beard and a Gilligan Hat approached "That was very brave of you, and your timing certainly couldn't have been better, much to our fortune. My name's Dale" he offered his hand. The rest of their group had made their way over as well. Olivia shook Dale's hand glancing around at the others as well. Seeing the same exhaustion and hunger written across each face, nothing remotely hostile merely weary and a bit curious. She watched a cold chill pass through the young boy currently helping keep a brown haired woman upright. The woman's hand rested on her abdomen, which was protruding from her otherwise bony form. _Must be the wife_, Liv thought.

Liv motioned to her baby bump "You too huh? Like a zombie apocalypse isn't hard enough, try taking on an army of walkers with your back killing you and someone kicking you in your bladder. Such fun." Checking she had gotten all her arrows and guns gathered up Liv took up Chenoa's reins. "That was your camp about a quarter mile back to the west of here, right?"

At Rick's confused but affirming nod she mounted Chenoa and went about trying to untangle the the clip of her walkie from the mess of her fiery red curls that had escaped their braid during the ride through the woods. "I'm not the only thing all that noise is going to attract. Let's get you guys packed up and move this conversation somewhere safer and warmer" she said as she started Chenoa back towards the clearing she had seen their cars in. She caught Rick's hopeful eyes "No promises, a few days, follow certain conditions and we'll see how it goes."

Police Cap's voice caught her attention "Wait, you never told us your name."

Meeting his eyes "You never gave me yours either ya know." A teasing smile made her violet eyes sparkle "and it's Olivia. Olivia Lachlan. Calling me Liv's fine too." Finally getting her walkie free she pressed the button. "Annabeth?"

"Mom? What happened? Did you find someone? Are you okay?"

Liv didn't need to look to know several pairs of eyes had locked on to her, following every word. "Oui et j'ai trouvé environ des douzaine peuples. Je vais aider à les obtenir emballés vers le haut et à leur apporter la maison. Faites les préparer Henry et à John espacer dans la chambre à coucher de sous-sol. Ils semblent n'être aucune menace mais restent sur votre garde jusqu'à ce que nous sachions pour certain." _(Yes and I have found about a dozen people. I am going to help get them packed up and bring them home. Have Henry and John prepare them space in the basement bedroom. They appear to be no threat but stay on your guard until we know for certain.)_

After a moments pause she heard Annabeth's reply "Naturellement. Je ferai les autres savoir." _(Of course. I will let the others know.)_

"Je ferai à la maison en moins d'une heure. Maintenez vos yeux ouverts." _(I will be home in less than an hour. Keep your eyes open.)_

"Ok. Faites attention" _(Okay. Be careful)_

Clipping her walkie back onto her belt Liv looked up seeing at least five faces staring at her in confusion, her face lit with amusement "Anyone ever tell you it's not polite to eavesdrop?"

* * *

"I believe in making informed decisions so we do need to get the ground rules out of the way before you're brought in." Olivia said stopping to look at the bedraggled group, having just finished packing the last of their things into their RV. It had been decided that the RV, one car, and the motorcycle would be the only vehicles brought to Raven Glenn for now.

"Sounds reasonable." Police Cap stated. Rick nodding his consent.

"It's all pretty simple. Everyone contributes, kids included. You'll be assigned a duty or chore and you'll complete them each day for as long as you're here. No Stealing. Everyone under my care will receive all the necessities so if it doesn't belong to you leave it alone. No Fighting. Disagree with one another all you like just keep it civil. Under no circumstances will I allow physical harm attempted on anyone under my roof. Physical relationships with anyone under the age of 17 are forbidden for anyone over the age of 18, no exceptions. Once we're inside the gates you can keep your hunting knives, bats or whatever but you'll surrender all guns. Surviving out here means being able to fire in a split second with only the slightest noise as warning. It makes people jumpy and trigger happy, I won't take the chance of any accidents. Once your settled and can prove yourselves able to handle them safely you can carry a side arm if you like but rifles remain in lock up unless we have a reason to bring them out or are leaving the grounds. Last and most important, Follow Orders. I'm not some wannabe dictator on a power trip if I give orders I have good reason for it. Anyone openly disobeys a direct order resulting in the injury, death or endangerment of me, mine, or even a member of your own group and I will not bother with making you leave. I'll drop you on the spot. Any of you have a problem with these speak up now."

Everyone took a minute, letting her words soak in, before looking to Rick who met Police Cap's gaze for a moment. Turning to meet Liv's eyes he nodded once.

"Agreed."

"Good. In that case we best get moving, this snow is really starting to stick and we've lingered here long enough."

Police Cap stopped her just before she reached Chenoa. "We never actually made introductions." Extending a hand he continued "Shane Walsh. You met Dale and Rick. That's Rick's wife Lori" indicating the pregnant woman "their boy, Carl. Hershel Greene and his girls Maggie and Beth. Glenn and T-Dog. Daryl and the one next to him is Carol."

Olivia stood frozen to the spot in shock. Something had been tickling the back of her mind since Rick introduced himself, it had increased with Dale's name and it had finally just hit her with the weight of a cement truck. Sophia. This was Sophia's group, the group Liv herself had searched for, it had to be everything fit. She shook off her shock and turned to Dale who would be leading the small caravan.

"Take this path til you reach the dirt road and make a left, follow it until you see the driveway with an arch that says Raven Glenn it's about two miles up on the left. You'll know the place when you see it."

"Why are you givin directions? Where are you goin?" the one that had been introduced as Daryl asked suddenly wary.

"Carol and I are going to take Chenoa back through the woods. It's at least a mile shorter and the fastest route."

The woman in question's head shot up to look at her, "Why me?"

"I just figured out why some of your names sounded familiar. And considering it's been months" Olivia looked at her with a brilliant smile "I thought you'd want to see Sophia as soon as possible."

* * *

A/N: Just to clarify. Rick's group's story is the same as the show up until they leave the farm except for a few things. Sophia wasn't in the barn, Andrea was killed instead of Dale, and while Shane and Lori did sleep together he didn't go all obsessive psycho or try to kill people. Oh and I don't know french so sorry if that translation is way off.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunions at Raven Glenn

**Chapter 4: Reunions at Raven Glenn**

Dead silence greeted her words followed quickly by a strangled sob and tearful questions fired at her a mile a minute by the shorthaired woman. "What? Sophia? You've seen her? Is she alright? Where is she? She's okay?"

"She's fine, she's at my home, Raven Glenn, with the others."

"We're hours from that highway and Hershel's farm, how is it even possible you could have found her?" Rick asked just as Daryl spoke. "How'd you know she was Carol's or part of our group?"

"Luck of the Irish and Sophia told me about you. Her group, her mom, how she had gotten lost. I spent three days searching every highway and bridge within miles of where I found her but could find no sign of you." Mouths opened ready to voice more questions but Liv cut them off. "There will be plenty of time for questions and answers once we're all safe inside. Get going we'll meet you there." Liv climbed on Chenoa before moving her close to Carol "Give her a boost up will you?" she asked the asian boy, she thought he'd been introduced as Glenn, who was still standing there gaping like a fish. With a hand up Carol scrambled onto the horse behind Liv, still in shock. "Hold on tight to my waist so you don't fall off." At Carol's answering nod and tightened grip Liv let Chenoa go and they took off like a shot back the way she had come.

On constant alert for walkers, either strays from this herd or others attracted by the gunfire, Liv slowed only long enough to pull her walkie a few minutes before they would arrive at the gates. "Annabeth."

"I'm here."

"Tell Isabel and Sophia to grab their coats and meet me at the gates. I'll be there in just a few minutes."

"Got It."

As they cleared the trees Liv could see two figures already waiting just inside the wall's gate, at their approach she saw Isabel place the rifle's sling over her shoulder and quickly unlock the first gate. The second gate was opened just as they reached it and quickly slammed shut again as soon as they had cleared it. Chenoa had barely stopped before Carol half-slid, half-fell to the ground and a surprised cry filled the air.

"Mom!"

Sophia barreled into her mother sending them both crashing to the ground in a heap of limbs and joyful tears. Liv met Isabel's stunned grey eyes with a smile.

"How did...? What is...? Huh?"

"I'll explain everything once everyone's here and had a chance to warm up" Liv said laughing and pulling her niece into a one armed hug against her side. "In the mean time stable Chenoa for me please." She watched the still confused teen lead the horse off to the stables just as she heard the sound of cars approaching in the distance.

The small caravan pulled to a stop just outside the gates, Liv could see them staring at the fence and wall with awe, as if it was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. After months out there with no protection around them Liv imagined it probably did seem like the most beautiful thing ever. Liv motioned for them to park the cars just to the right inside the stone wall near the swing set and play area where she left her vehicles parked. At Dale's nod she opened the gates, waiting until the blonde with the crossbow had finally came through on his bike before sealing up the gates. Ensuring every latch and chain were locked securely before turning to the shivering group exiting their vehicles and still staring around at what, if all went well, would be their new home.

* * *

Olivia smiled at Carol and Sophia still laying in a tangle on the cold ground, helping them to their feet, though neither Sophia nor her mother seemed to have any intention of letting the other go anytime soon. Carol looked up at Liv with tear filled eyes "Thank you. Thank You. I'll never be able to repay you for this." before pulling her daughter close again "I thought I'd lost her."

"Seeing Sophia this happy is payment enough. I have children of my own, I can only imagine the hell you've been through the last few months." At that moment Isabel returned from the stables and stopped next to Liv, amazed to see so many new faces after so long with just our group. Liv returned her attention to the rest of the group "This is my niece, Isabel. My daughter Annabeth is the one up there" she said pointing to the small figure sitting on the roof with a rifle across her lap. "Let's have those guns now then we'll get everyone inside where it's warm. Everyone will be waiting with a million questions I imagine. Dinner should be nearly ready. Good thing I had planned to have leftovers for dinner tomorrow or there wouldn't have been enough for everyone."

Placing all their guns into a police issue duffel, Liv sealed it up and heaved it over her shoulder. Making their way up to the house a new cry suddenly reached their ears one that made Liv smile and the new arrivals pause in there tracks.

"That's a baby" commented Daryl with a curious look at Liv who nodded.

"My son Alexander, he just turned three months a few days ago. Which reminds me please don't touch anyone or anything until you've had a good hot shower. All the death and decay out there breeds deadly bacteria, the last thing anyone needs is to fall ill."

"How many people are there in your group?" said Hershel, an older man with searching blue eyes.

"Including me? Eleven, but it's a bit complicated. You'll see what I mean in a moment" answered Liv, leading the way into the house.

Mary approached as soon as the door opened , a now quiet Alex laying against her chest, "What's going on? Annabeth said you found people out there."

"I did" she answered simply allowing everyone to follow her through the door and into the living room where nearly half a dozen faces peeked around the couches.

"They're children" Carol said looking around.

"Your group... is it all kids?" Glenn asked turning to Liv. She nodded.

"Told you it was complicated." Liv replied with a shrug. "Long story short, I gained custody of my nieces four years ago. So when this all started I had my nieces Isabel and Mary, my daughters Annabeth and Sky and was six months pregnant. I collected my father, Bill, from his home in town as soon as things started going crazy. There was another adult at one point. My neighbor Angie, Wyatt's mother, but we lost her a few weeks after the outbreak. Since then we've gained John and Henry, who are downstairs preparing space for you, then Sophia, then Xander was born. Bingo. Me responsible for nine rugrats." she made sure to point out each person as she said their name. "Now we'll have all the time in the world for Q and A later but for now let's get you cleaned up. There are three bathrooms one upstairs, one downstairs in the basement and one just through there. Dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half so limit your showers to fifteen minutes each so we can get everyone cleaned up before hand. I'll bring you something clean to wear."

* * *

With their duffel of guns in lock up and everyone freshly showered, wearing clean clothes Liv called everyone to the table for dinner. The sight of the bowls of chili and smell of homemade cornbread had the newcomers stomachs rumbling and mouths watering. Liv had asked Isabel to set up two folding tables and chairs for the additional people and with some maneuvering they had finally found room for everyone. Liv waited for everyone to be seated.

"Alright Sky it's your turn to say grace."

Though a few surprised looks went around the table from the new members of the group everyone bowed their heads.

"God is great, God is good. Now we thank him for this fud."

Olivia opened her eyes sending a glance at her youngest daughter "food" she corrected seeing a smile pulling at nearly every face.

"Fooood" Sky pronounced carefully. "By his hands we are blessed let us not forget the rest. Amen."

A chorus of Amens greeted the end of the blessing. Everyone reaching for their spoons, digging into the chili.

"Oh this is so good." Glenn said with a mouthful of chili while trying to shove even more of his cornbread into his mouth.

"Slow down" Hershel said.

"You're going to choke" Rick stated with a grin.

"Or make yourself sick" Olivia chimed in "Eat slowly. Your stomachs aren't used to full portions anymore. It'll be days if not weeks before you're able to polish off a lot of food without getting sick or at least a stomach ache."

"Or he's going to make us sick with the sight of chewed up food falling out of his mouth" Mary said with a small smile. A chorus of laughter meeting her statement.

Liv finished her meal quietly, Xander sitting peacefully on her lap playing with a long curl he'd managed to free from her hair clip. After more questions and explanations Liv had given the more detailed account of how Sophia had ended up here as well as the others. The people around her began relaxing more and more, friendly chatter gave way to back stories. Glenn had been a pizza delivery boy in an Atlanta suburb. Dale had been seeing the country in his RV. Carol a homemaker, Hershel a veterinarian, Maggie in college. They learned Rick's complicated story. When Shane mentioned him and Rick both having been sheriff deputies, Annabeth butted in "Mom too. Well a cop anyway."

A dozen pair of eyes swung to Liv who set her water on the table "A Fed. I worked special ops with the FBI."

"That's how you knew how to shoot like that." Shane stated and nodded "I was wondering where that came from."

"What is that? 'Special ops'? Is that like a sniper or undercover or something?" Glenn questioned.

"Somewhat" Liv answered. "It's basically like a sniper, swat team, and detective all rolled into one. Fortunately I was pregnant with Xander and had just started my maternity leave when the shit hit the fan. Otherwise I would have probably been in D.C or god knows where else."

"Wow. That's so cool." said Carl with a grin.

"Explains the gun skills but not the bow." Daryl said watching her as he took a sip of his water.

Liv laughed "I've been shooting bows since I was younger than Sky. My grandfather taught me. Gave me my first bow for my fourth birthday. He said it was one of those things that always came in handy sooner or later, like how to throw a blade and packing a good right hook."

"I would have found that odd a year ago but given the state of things I have to admit your grandfather was certainly right on that one." Dale chimed in with a smile.

"And your accent? Where does that come from?" Hershel asked

"Caught that did you? and here I thought I'd mostly outgrown it" Liv replied with a smile. "My father's American obviously but my mother and her parents were Irish. I was born in Ireland as well but my mom died when I was young and I came to live with my maternal grandparents who had moved here before I was born. Twenty years of being in the States has about covered any accent up. It really only shows up on certain words now."

"So you're not American then?" Glenn asked confused, receiving a hand to the head from Lori next to him.

"No I'm a U.S Citizen, or at least I was when there was a U.S., I just wasn't born here. I have dual citizenship. Irish & American."

"We were born Americans" Sky said " weren't we Mama? But we're still Irish right?"

"Irish and French descent but yes you're American born." Liv said with a patient smile.

"I'm Korean descent" Glenn stated.

"All Italian over here" Shane supplied with a cocky smile.

"Irish through my grandpa, don't know what the rest was" this surprisingly coming from Daryl who had so far seemed more content to watch conversations than to join in.

"English, Lori's Polish" Rick added.

"French and Russian, Sophia has some Danish and English too." Carol said looking around.

"You people are so weird." T-Dog said shaking his head, drawing laughter from everyone.

Liv looked at her watch and rose from the table. "It's getting late guys, we better get that movie going." She was nearly bowled over as the kids all raced to get the best places in the living room, Sophia dragging Carl by the hand. "Slow down. It's not like you've never seen it before" she said with a laugh. After starting up the movie Liv put Xander in his bounce chair and after telling Annabeth and Isabel to keep an eye on him left everyone there and went down to the supply room.

Knowing how quickly children grow Liv had made it a habit to grab clothes of every type, size and color whenever she made runs near stores and store them down here until they were needed. Digging through the plastic totes she found clothes for each of the new arrivals. The guys got: a pair of boots, a coat, four pants, five t-shirts, a sweater, a pair of sweatpants, a pair of shorts, a pack of underwear and a pack of socks. The girls got: a pair of tennis shoes, a coat, three pants, five shirts, a sweater, a dress, two nightgowns, a pair of sweatpants, a pack of underwear, a pack of socks, and three sports bras. Olivia tried to guess at the sizes and make them a bit big knowing that they would all fill out a bit with steady meals. Luckily she'd worked at a clothing store during high school so she was fairly good at guessing sizes even with factoring in room to grow. Which reminded her of Lori's pregnancy, going further back into the stacks of totes until she found her maternity clothes. Grabbing up a few pants, a hoodie, a dress and a few shirts Liv slid the tote back into place and left with her prizes. Moving to the basement bedroom that John and Henry had set up for the new residents, Liv designated each bunk an owner. Placing the stacks of clothes on each, she went back to the supply room retrieving an extra blanket for each of them and laying it folded on the foot of each bed. She also went to the attic bedroom and moved Sophia's things down here to be next to her mom. Making sure the small floor heater was still set to keep it sixty-five degrees Liv returned back upstairs.

Once the movie was over Liv unhooked the TV and DVD player. "Alright rug rats, say goodnight and off to bed. Lights out in ten minutes. Sophia, sweetheart I moved you down to the basement bedroom next to your mom. Annabeth will you move Xander to his crib please?" she asked watching the sleeping infant. After goodnights were said and her brood had marched off upstairs to get ready for bed Liv turned to the others. "Follow me and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping. Privacy is an issue so you'll have to take shifts changing or change in the bathroom" she said leading them down the stairs and into a large room with four bunk beds, a twin bed, and two full size beds. "If I was way off on clothing or shoe sizes let me know and I'll see about finding something else. I did try to choose everything a bit big to account for weight gain, so keep that in mind."

"This is amazing" Rick said as they all stared around in awe.

"Just stuff we had, ya know lying around" she said with a smile. "Okay so starting with the big beds its Carol and Sophia in the far one, Lori and Rick the other, Carl the twin. The bunks starting at the far wall you have: Hershel on bottom, Beth on top. Shane on bottom, Maggie on top. T-Dog on bottom, Glenn on top. and the closest bunk Dale gets the bottom, Daryl takes the top. There are empty flat totes under each bed. One a piece. You can put some of your clothes in there. I know it's a bit cramped, once I've finished remodeling the rest of the basement we should be able to break you guys up into two or three rooms. I'll see about finding some dressers when there's spare time for an extra run. Bathroom's right next door. It's lights out at eight and up at dawn. I'll give you the tour and assign your responsibilities in the morning after breakfast. Oh and don't mess with the thermostat on the heater, there's a reason it's set that temperature. Anything else you guys need?"

"No this is perfect." T-Dog said stretching out over his new bed, testing the mattress. Liv chuckled and turned to leave but Rick's hand on her arm stopped her.

"I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done, everything you're doing..."

"There aren't many people left in the world, good people are even fewer" she paused. "I can't in good conscience turn my back on some of the only good people left." She smiled a teasing grin "Besides more mouths to feed also means more hands to do the work. Goodnight All."

* * *

A/N: There's a poll on my profile to get opinions on the pairing.


	5. Chapter 5: The Tour

**Chapter 5: The Tour**

Olivia woke just before dawn, glancing out the window with a small groan she noted the foot of snow blanketing everything as far as the eye could see. Catching a quick shower, she headed downstairs to get the fireplace going and warm up the house before the others woke. Checking on Pop and the security monitors to ensure everything looked ok she went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Deciding on biscuits and gravy, she got a pound of sausage from the freezer and set it frying while she mixed dough and got four large pans of biscuits made up and ready to bake. She finished cooking just as she heard the first footsteps coming up the stairs. "Good Morning" she smiled at Daryl "How'd you sleep?"

"It was fine" he said taking a seat at the table.

"Me too, slept like a little baby. First time in months" Shane said covering a yawn as he entered the room.

"Good. Shane, you mind setting the table while I wake the others?" at his nod she pointed to where the dishes were kept and turned to Daryl "can you wake everyone downstairs. Breakfast is in ten minutes."

Once everyone had dug into their breakfast Olivia looked at around at them. "Okay obviously we have new people, more people means a bit more work but it also means a lot more hands to do that work so we're going to reassign responsibilities. The garden is done until spring so we will have to reassign again then. For starters daytime watches will be divided out into four hour intervals. Annabeth, Isabel, and T-Dog. Pops and Dale will each take night shifts on the monitors. Dale from supper to midnight, Pop midnight to dawn." At their nods she continued "Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, John and Henry will see to it the animals are taken care of. Carol will take over cooking: breakfast needs to be ready a few minutes after dawn, lunch is noon, supper at sundown. You'll find a food log on the kitchen counter with recipes, measurements of food to use per person and what not. It's important to stick to the rations I laid out especially with this many new mouths to feed. I'll go over it with you better tonight. Lori dishes and cleaning. Beth, Mary you're on childcare for the youngest three and laundry. Carl and Sophia you'll help with the cleaning and when you're not doing that you help with the kids. Rick, Shane and Daryl you'll help me with the nine hundred and ninety nine things on the winter to do list. Anybody have questions?"

"You said several of us would be looking after the animals. What kind of animals do you have here and how many are there?" Hershel asked finishing his plate and leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table.

"Well horses for starters. We have eight Andalusians, six adults and two foals. We also have a young bull, six cows and a new calf that was born in October. A billie goat and three nannies. Three sheep. Two boars and two sows. There are four young ones left, they're set aside for the dinner table once they get some weight to them. We've got fifteen rabbits, five of them bucks and about a dozen young. Two dozen hens, three roosters, and about twenty young ones left. We keep some of the offspring, mostly females, to increase the numbers and reproduction and use the others to bulk up our food supplies. That's how we've ended up with so many of each animal. The hens are mostly used for the eggs, we leave about one out of every ten to mature and hatch. We still ended up with quite a few chicks all spring and summer about two dozen chickens got added to the deep freeze in October. As it was we were set until summer or even fall before having to start worrying about the food stores getting low, with so many new mouths to feed and another on the way I may have to do some figuring but we'll still get to at least the summer with no worries at all."

Rick sat there absorbing everything "That's amazing."

"No more scavenging for scraps?" said T-Dog with a grin.

"No more canned dog food" Carl added.

"No more squirrels" Dale said with a cheeky smile.

"Hey! I ain't heard a word of complaint while you were eatin what I brought back, Old Man" Daryl answered back.

"Oh squirrels aren't so bad. Like a really gamey chicken" Liv said rising from the table. "If everyone's finished eating we need to get started. Those that arrived last night follow me and I'll give you the grand tour, everyone else go ahead and get the day going." She led the way to the stairs. "You've already seen the ground floor: living room, bathroom, dining room, kitchen, small laundry room nothing complicated" she said reaching the second floor. "This is the library, you're welcome to read what you like as long as you return them back to their place but no taking the books in the kitchen, dining room or outside."

Glenn cleared the spiral stairs first behind her "Whoa."

"Oh my God" Lori said looking around the room with an enormous smile "I think I'm in Heaven."

"This is huge" Maggie said glancing at the two dozen or so bookcases lining the walls floor to ceiling and the plush emerald colored couches placed around the room and a pool table in the middle.

Daryl's gaze zeroed in on something in the center of the room. "A pool table? Look at this!"

Liv laughed lightly "Love of reading has always been a family trait. My grandmother designed this room though it's been updated since I inherited the property. The pool table being one of my upgrades. There's a play room with various toys through there. Barbies, dolls, cars, balls, stuffed animals, Legos, etc. There's even a small skeeball set up and behind that curtain is a door leading to the balcony. There's a couple benches and a telescope out there if you're interested."

After giving them a minute to investigate the balcony Liv turned to the staircase again. "The top floor contains the bedrooms. These two are the kids', that ones Pop's, and incase you need anything this one is mine to the immediate left of the stairs. Bathroom's on the right and that latch on the ceiling pulls down the stairs to the attic. To take watch just go up the stairs and out the window, you'll see where to sit. And please keep you're arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times as we start our descent for the basement portion of the tour" Liv said with her best stewardess/tour guide voice.

When they reached the basement she motioned to the rooms they had seen last night. "Bedroom and bathroom are the two rooms to the left of the stairs as you already know. This next room is general storage." She opened the door letting them look inside. Plastic totes lined the room, stacked to the ceiling. "Clothes, blankets and bedding, sleeping bags, lots of miscellaneous things." At the end of that hallway the basement opened up into unfinished construction. The entire east end of the large basement was an open space though the structures for walls had been started to break the space into three rooms. "Like I mentioned earlier I'm remodeling to give more rooms. I just haven't had the time necessary to complete it. At best I've had twenty minutes here and there to put up a few support beams. This is one of the things you three will be giving me a hand with, have any experience with this kind of thing?" she asked glancing at Rick, Shane and Daryl. Shane just shrugged and shook his head.

"Not really" Rick replied.

"Guy paid me to help put up a carport once, was just a few posts and a roof though" was Daryl's answer "wasn't nothin this complicated."

"That's alright. You'll all pick it up quick enough I'm sure. So back to the staircase and I'll show you the rooms on the other side." Starting at the base of the steps again she opened the door directly across from the stairs. This room took up the entire center of the basement. "Now I'm sure you'll understand why the heater isn't allowed to be set higher than sixty-five degrees." The room was filled top to bottom with nothing but food. Jars of preserves, fruits and veggies of all sorts lined the shelves. One shelf was filled to the brim with boxes of rice, a second with boxes of every kind of noodle imaginable, another with instant potatoes and sugar, one for spices of all kinds, yet another was teeming with cans of soup, more with spaghetti sauce. Lori marveled at the two large deep freezes as Hershel approached a few plastic barrels towards the back of the room laying a hand on them. "Those are flour" Liv said quietly though everyone in the room still jumped, so mesmerized by the sight of so much food they'd forgotten she was there. She smiled softly "There was a wholesale warehouse in the small town about an hour from here. When everything went south people were too busy getting out of dodge to think about the supplies there. I helped myself to as much as I could before things got too hectic and I had to make my way back here with whatever I could grab fast. With so many new arrivals I was thinking of making a run back there soon to see if there might be anything left. There was a feed store and some other places near there too I need to see what we can gather from there."

She herded everyone back out before closing up the food stores and approaching the last door. "And to the right of the stairs is the monitor room and lock up. You'll be becoming well acquainted with this chair, Dale." She moved aside just enough for them to see what appeared to be a small room with a chair and desk with several blank monitors on it. "Flip the monitors on and you have two angles of the gates, and a view from the four corners of the wall." Well aware her position had been blocking their view Liv moved aside so they could actually enter the room. She unlocked the combination on the door to the lock up just as Daryl spotted it and let out a low awed whistle. Taking up the rest of the wall the monitor room door is on was a metal screen wall of sorts with a door just as strong. Beyond that was more weapons than a sporting goods store. Hanging on the walls to the left and right were rifles, shotguns, revolvers, and handguns of all sorts. There were even a few M-16's and an AK-47. Many of them even had silencers on them. Below them were cabinets containing ammo for the guns above. On top of those cabinets were spare magazines and speed loaders for each type of gun as well as axes, machetes, bats, even swords, and more knives than any of them had ever seen in there lives. The room while narrow at only perhaps eight or ten feet wide, was as long as the food stores had been and took up the entire right side of the basement. At the end of the room was the bows. Alongside half a dozen crossbows were long bows of various sizes. Below those were quivers of arrows and bolts as well as containers holding hundreds of spares.

"Son of a bitch" Daryl said making his way down the room staring in awe at all the weapons. "How the hell did you get all this?

"Where the hell did you find all of this?" Shane restated.

Liv shrugged "Some of it was already mine, some of it I took. Everyone thinks to raid gun stores for the guns, no one thinks to grab the silencers or extra magazines, speed loaders or holsters. They don't think to look in pawn shops or bars for the weapons. Some of you were cops you should know how many bar owners have permits, that the number one item reported missing in pawn shop robberies are...?"

"Guns" Rick said shaking his head

"We should have remembered that" Shane stated in disbelief "I can't believe that never occurred to us."

"You were thinking like everyone else, survive. Not focusing on strategy from behind a stone wall. Not waging war."

"War?" Carol asked confused.

"When you go on a run what do you do?"

It was Glenn who answered "Get in, get out, try not to be spotted."

"Not me. Anytime I make a run I'm armed for a fight. Any town I make a run to, I clear it. Be it fifty walkers or five hundred. Take care of those in the open then sweep each building before grabbing what I went there for."

"Why?" Dale asked.

T-Dog chimed in as well "Why would you take that kind of risk? You could end up trapped by a herd of a thousand..."

"That's exactly why" Liv answered receiving confused looks. "You think nothing of driving right by a single walker stumbling down the roadside, sneaking past ten walkers to grab some supplies and run. That single walker moseying around out there groups up with another single and another, that group meets up with a dozen, a dozen becomes a hundred, a hundred becomes a thousand, then two thousand, three, four, and so on." She paused leaning against the doorframe "There aren't dozens or hundreds or thousands of walkers out there. There are _millions_ of walkers out there. Picking off a dozen or a hundred is easy. You choose the right battleground or circumstances and picking off a thousand can be nearly without risk, even boring. You leave them to group up instead your not facing ten or fifty, you've got a hundred thousand or a million caving in your gates. Understand now?" She looked around the room meeting several of their gazes. "We stand a chance against a hundred groups of a hundred at a hundred separate times but you add those all into one herd coming at us at once. We could lose everything within moments."

"That makes sense" Maggie said after a moment.

Daryl nodded "Makes a lot of sense"

"Could explain the herd that over ran my farm" Hershel added.

"And why all the herds we've came across while out there seem bigger than the one before" Carl said looking at the others.

"The truth doesn't always make us feel better or safer but I still believe in being honest and upfront from the get go" Liv explained. "We can't shield even the young ones from what is happening out there. By trying we'd only be crippling them. By keeping them from the fight we risk leaving them defenseless if and when we're no longer there to protect them. Which brings me to the next requirement of your staying here. You'll all take lessons with these weapons. Carl, Beth and Sophia included. Bows, guns, knives, as many of these weapons as possible but we will make note of which one you're best with and focus primarily on training you to perfect that one."

While some seemed apprehensive Daryl and Shane both agreed outright "It's a good idea."

"I agree. They all need to know how to take care of themselves."

Carl chimed in "I've had a little bit of practice with a gun."

Liv nodded "Sophia has started lessons with a long bow already. She's not bad and she's picking it up fairly quickly. It's a lot easier to make arrows than try to find bullets, and they're easily reused dozens of times. That's where you'll all start lessons, then you'll move up to crossbows, throwing a knife, rifles and handguns. Now some of these are strictly mine or already have an owner. The black crossbow, the AK, the katana, some of the guns and knives but we'll get into that better when we begin training. Only four people have the combination to this door so obviously no one is allowed in here without one of us letting you in. The only reason you should need anything out of here is training, a herd, or you're leaving the grounds in which instance I'd be with you anyways. " She motioned everyone back out to the monitor room. "It's getting late and daylight's wasting, we can address anymore questions you have at lunch or supper but for now we need to get our day going. I'll give you a tour of the grounds tomorrow morning. Those that have duties inside speak to Isabel and she'll help you get started. You'll probably find her in the library or playroom. Those who don't have a job to do right now do what you like as long as you stay inside. Everyone else get bundled up and meet me at the door in five minutes. I'll show you where you're going."

Everyone was already waiting at the door when Liv arrived, her bow and quiver slung over her shoulder. After showing Maggie, Hershel and Glenn to the animals pens and the barn she left John and Henry to show them what needed to be done and went to the garden shed. She found four shovels and handed one apiece to Daryl, Rick and Shane. "We need a path cleared from the barn to the house, the house to the gates, and one around the perimeter in between the wall and the outside fence. Since I have to do the morning check anyway we'll start with that last one. It doesn't have to be wide even a foot and half is fine, we just need easy access to the main areas of the property. Once they'd locked the wall gate behind them Liv split them into two directions. "Rick and Shane you go left and clear a path as you go, we'll go right and meet in the middle at the back of the property. Here" she said handing Rick a walkie. "Keep your eyes open. Examine the fence closely for any defects, you spot a walker, tracks, weakness in the fence or wall, anything you raise me on that. Annabeth's got eyes up top so she'll warn us if a herd or something approaches. Questions?"

Rick nodded clipping the walkie to his belt under his coat "Just one. How big is this place exactly?"

"Ten acres."

"We're gonna be at this a while" Shane said with a hint of dread that made her laugh.

"It'll be over before you know it. Daryl you start on the path from here. I'm going to do a quick scout up around the bend and then start at the front corner."

"Got it."

It took all day but finally the paths were done. _For this snow at least_ Liv thought to herself as she put the shovels away _hope this works out it's nice having the help_.


	6. Chapter 6: Trip To Town

**Chapter 6: Trip To Town**

It had been a week since the arrival of Rick and his group and everything seemed to be going smoothly. The new arrivals were falling into the routine quickly and Liv and hers were certainly grateful for the lightening of their workloads. Carl and Beth had quickly been adopted in by the kids and had fallen head over heels for little Xander whom Beth rarely put down. Now getting caught up on rest, everyone had slowly relaxed into a more friendly and less stressed atmosphere. They were each already filling out after only a week of solid meals, especially Lori who Liv had given her left over prenatals also. Liv hated thinking of the malnutrition the baby had already under gone and hoped they could make up for as much as possible in the next few months before the little one arrived.

The snow had melted down to little more than an inch of slush so Liv had decided on making a run immediately after breakfast and a quick perimeter check on Sirius. He was a solid midnight black stallion. Liv had paired him off as Chenoa's mate when the two were still yearlings. Now at seven years old he was a solid wall of muscle, Liv was by no means short but she had to hop on tip toes just to see over his back. The first time Glenn had seen him he had seemed absolutely terrified of him and Liv was pretty sure he had yet to go within ten feet of him. Liv was too amused by this to tell him that Sky had been riding on him since she was a baby and now even rode him alone. All of Liv's horses had been imprinted from birth and, while enormous, would follow her around like happy puppies. A perimeter check on horseback not only took a tenth of the time but gave the horses much needed exercise.

After making her rounds she met up with Shane, Rick and Daryl on the porch. Liv had kept the truck and trailer she'd taken from the farm she'd found Sophia at and that's what they were taking today, as well as her Silverado which had a twelve inch lift and might be needed if they hit snow and got the other truck stuck. Taking them to the gun room she gave them each back their handguns from their duffel and a box of ammo for each before looking at the rifles. Considering each carefully she handed a M16, two spare thirty round magazines, and a container of ammo to each of them. Before grabbing a .22 rifle and the small duffle she'd set aside for herself earlier containing five spare ten round magazines and two boxes of .22 ammo, two spare magazines for the .45's currently in their holsters across her chest, a container of .45 ammo, and a machete. "You'll each want to grab one of those too" she told them motioning towards the melee weapons laid out on the counters. Daryl like her chose a machete, Shane and Rick each grabbed an aluminum bat. Liv thought they all looked like a bad Lara Croft movie, especially her. She had the six .45's holstered across her front, a duffel slung over one shoulder, a rifle slung over the other, a .22 revolver in an ankle holster, an eight inch hunting knife strapped to her thigh, a walkie and a pouch containing six throwing knives on her belt, She looked like Judge Dredd and Davy Crockett got together and had a kid. In any other circumstances she'd have laughed at herself but now she was wondering if the weapons they had would be enough and how many walkers they'd find. _Only one way to find out _she told herself. "Let's get moving. Shane and Rick you've got the truck and trailer. Daryl it's you and me in the Silverado. You did say you've pulled a trailer before right?" Shane nodded taking the keys and the walkie she offered him. "Everyone know the drill for today?" At their nods she locked up the door again and headed for the vehicles. Olivia lead the way in the Jeep watching Isabel and T-Dog lock up the gates as soon as the trailer had gotten clear of them. As soon as they reached the end of the long driveway and hit the dirt road she picked up the walkie "Be sure and follow my path exactly. Remember to pay attention to the signs."

"We don't see any signs" came the answer back.

"You will in just a minute" was her only reply and they did. About a quarter mile up the dirt road a large wooden sign was staked into the ground. "SLOW DOWN" just beyond that "PITFALL AHEAD" and ten yards past that "KEEP TO RIGHT SHOULDER NEXT 50 YARDS".

"You booby trapped the area?" Daryl said looking at her.

"Every little bit helps right? The roads leading to the three nearest populated areas each have a pitfall. Well formerly populated anyways. Lucky you guys came the way you did I haven't had a chance to hit that road yet."

"What exactly are these pitfalls?" came Rick's confused voice over the walkie.

"Ten by ten square about nine or ten feet deep. Razor sharp spikes at the bottom. Anything that weighs more than about fifteen pounds will fall through the cover and become a shish kabob" The rest of the ride to the small town was uneventful. They made it to the city limits without seeing a single walker. Pulling up in front of the water tower they got out quickly locking the doors and making their way quickly up the tower ladder. Taking a moment to catch their breaths Liv set down her duffel at her feet opening it and laying out her magazines so they could each be accessed in an instant.

"How exactly are you going to bring the walkers out in the open to us" Shane asked.

Olivia looked up meeting his eyes with a grin at the same time she pressed the panic button on the Silverado's keys making all three men jump. Olivia laughed at them shouldering her rifle. "First one to a hundred wins and don't waste my ammo" she stated sitting with her legs dangling under the railings, rifle resting on the bars. She watched walkers begin to emerge from a side street on her side of the tower and brought down the nearest one, hearing the quiet ping of bullets leaving suppressers she glanced around for only a second to see several walkers falling to the ground. Returning her attention to the ones on her side she began dropping them in earnest, quickly emptying all her spare .22 magazines she paused to reload them quickly. When the river of walkers slowed to a trickle Liv shut off the car alarm. Finishing off the stragglers they reloaded their guns and spare mags, gathered their things and climbed down the ladder to start clearing the homes and buildings.

They cleared the wholesale warehouse last, finding only seven walkers milling around the aisles. Reaching the entrance again they began to unload the empty duffels they'd brought. "Score! Guess not too many people have made it here yet" She said ecstatic grabbing a large flat blue cart, watching Shane do the same as Rick and Daryl grabbed regular shopping carts. "Let's split into pairs, Shane you're with me. You two start at that side we'll start over here. Remember not to open any of the freezer doors. All this time with no refrigeration. No way that's going to smell very good. Try to go for the nonperishable stuff if we can. Anytime a cart is full one person starts filling the next one while the other puts it in the trailer and brings back an empty."

They made their way aisle by aisle filling their carts. They scored duffel bags of: parmesan cheese, sugar, noodles, spaghetti sauces, pretzels, ketchup, baking soda, spam, pickles, tuna, canned chicken, condensed milk, evaporated milk, rice, powdered eggs. Entire shopping carts of: cans of beans, miscellaneous cereals, ramen noodles, soup, chicken broth, beef broth. Even filled blue carts to the max with: powdered milk, crackers, oatmeal, flour, a dozen kinds of beans, Gatorade. Borderline exhausted but with room still available in the trailer they gathered other supplies. Rick managed to fill two huge garbage bags to the brim with over-the-counter medicines, another two with bandages and disinfectants. Shane found a dozen bags of charcoal and filled another blue cart with toilet paper. Daryl filled the last of the duffels with matches and lighters, flashlights, batteries, candles. Liv came up looking like a pack mule, pushing a whole blue cart of diapers and wipes, her duffel filled to the brim over her shoulder, pulling three carts she'd latched together behind her. A cart of baby food, another of laundry detergents, another piled high with three enormous garbage bags tied shut and a blank rectangle box underneath.

"We can put these in the cab" Shane said moving to lift the garbage bags.

Liv opened her mouth to speak but Rick beat her to it. "No stuff them in on top of the carts. We still need room for whatever we get from the feed store."

"Shit, I forgot about getting all that" Daryl said making Liv smile in amusement. All four of them were already wore out from clearing the town and loading up all this as quickly as possible.

"The feed store's just outside the city limits. We'll take turns. Two stand watch while the other two carry an armload. Once they set it down they'll take watch while the others go for a load. That way we can get a minute to catch our breaths instead of going nonstop like we did here. We'll just focus on the feed and a few buckets for now. Anything else can wait for later."

They managed to squeeze the last of it into the trailer and put an extra chain on the gate just to be safe. Loading up they headed home stopping at the feed store only long enough to fill both truck beds and the backseats of each truck with sacks of feed, a dozen or so buckets and one water trough.

Not far from Raven Glenn a sudden curse from Daryl made Liv's eyes snap to the truck following behind them. Just in time to see Shane hit a patch of ice and the trailer slide sideways, she floored it to keep from getting hit by them. Stopping a hundred yards or so up she looked back to see he'd regained control of the truck. "Ya'll good back there?" Daryl asked picking up the walkie from the seat between them.

A second later Rick answered "Yeah we're fine just took him a minute to get some traction."

"If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that..." Liv said under her breath causing Daryl to snort in amusement. She caught a glimpse of a smile as he turned back to his window.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to post this. My internet has been down and I just now got it back. Thanks to those who review, I may not reply but I enjoy reading them.


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises

**Chapter 7: Surprises**

All it had done for the last three days was snow. They'd even had to string two ropes up leading to the barn and animal pens just in case it didn't let up so they could safely find their way to care for the animals and get back. Really they only needed one but Liv had heard stories of the lead line breaking and people freezing to death lost in blizzards. She really doubted that would happen now but better to be safe. It was easily two feet of snow out there. They'd had to spend the last two days making paths again. But it was only a light dusting coming down now and Liv was sure they could just trample down what had covered their paths. She and Rick were doing the perimeter check this morning taking two of the horses out to stretch their legs. Atalanta, like Chenoa, was pure white. So white that if it weren't for the bridle and Liv on her back you could easily lose sight of her in the snow drifts. She had saddled up Toby for Rick, he was solid black with a white star on his forehead. Mary had wanted to call him Black Beauty after the movie but Isabel had won out with Tobiano a.k.a Toby. The freezing weather had made it so the animals had been cooped up in their stalls and shelters for days so as soon as Rick had landed in his saddle this morning Toby had taken off like a shot Rick bouncing around all over the place. He'd managed to hold on and get Toby in hand but when he turned to look for Liv he'd found her practically rolling on the ground unable to breathe from laughing so hard. Shane was leaning on the side of the barn bent over trying to catch his breath and Daryl was standing near them arms folded one fist against his mouth trying to look like he wasn't laughing but his shaking shoulders were a bit of a give away. "You looked like a yoyo or something" Liv gasped out trying to get her breath back.

"Good thing I already have kids I think he just ruined any chance of future reproduction." Rick said squirming in the saddle. Liv burst out laughing again. Her laughter was contagious even Rick had to smile. "It really isn't that funny. A little warning he was psycho would have been nice."

"I gotta disagree with you there bud, that was pretty funny" Shane commented.

"And he's not psycho he just has a lot of energy pent up." Liv replied finally getting herself together. "Let's go see if we can't work a little of it out of him" she said getting on Atalanta and leading the way to the gate still smiling.

The rest of the day went by the same as every other day since the group had arrived. Rounds, chores, meals, checking things off the to do list. They'd spent today finishing one of the basement rooms. Liv had already made the decision to move Rick, Lori, Carl and Shane into the new room. Maggie, Beth, Carol and Sophia would get the next one. Dale, Hershel, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog would get the third one freeing up the large room again. By supper time they'd already set up a bunk bed, Rick and Lori's bed, and taken their belongings into the room. Liv looked around at the four getting settled in "We'll see about finding everyone a dresser for their clothes and belongings once the snow clears. I know it's still not exactly private but... "

"No this is great" Lori interrupted.

"We were grateful for the big room too. Grateful for you giving us a place to stay at all" Rick added

Shane nodded "I gotta admit though this is gonna be nice. Sharing a room with three other people's a lot more private than sharing one with twelve."

"I'll leave you to get settled in" Liv said quietly before heading upstairs to get the younger ones bathed before supper. _One thing down, nine hundred ninety eight to go before spring _she thought to herself.

It was Sunday again so following dinner everyone sprawled out around the living room for the movie. Today's movie was _A Christmas Story _which Liv figured was fitting considering today was Christmas Eve. Once everyone had headed off to bed and Liv had tucked the little ones in she went to bed herself smiling, hoping to get a few hours sleep before she tackled the busy night ahead.

* * *

Xander woke for his feeding at eleven thirty, finishing just before midnight Liv put him back to sleep in his bassinet beside her bed. Closing the door quietly behind her she made her way down to the monitor room.

"Hey, Dale" Liv said as she pushed the door open, smiling as she watched him jump an inch off the chair in surprise.

"You startled me" he said placing his book on the desk.

"Sorry" though the amusement on her face gave the impression she was anything but. "How's it looking out there?"

"Quiet as a church mouse" he said nodding at the monitors.

"Good. Can I get a hand with something when you're finished here?"

Dale answered "Of course."

She nodded and headed for the big bedroom opening the door as quietly as she could. She moved to Daryl's bunk careful not to wake anyone else tapping his shoulder gently. He jerked awake looking at her. "I need your help with something" she whispered quietly. Daryl just nodded, a moment later he entered the hallway where Liv and Dale were now waiting. Both men followed her upstairs to the back corner of the attic where she had left the tree and Christmas decorations.

"Is that what I think it is?" Daryl asked seeing the flashlight hit the boxes.

"Yeah. So you two wanna help me play Santa Claus or not?"

"What do you need us to do?" Dale asked.

"Daryl can you help me bring this to the living room" she said motioning to the tree "and Dale if you could grab that box of decorations I'd appreciate it." Making their way downstairs Liv lead them to the living room and set the tree near the fireplace.

"I have to say I never thought I'd be doing something like this again" Dale said setting the box of decorations near the tree.

"I've been planning this for awhile. I can't wait to see the kids' faces when they see these" Liv said while heading back to the attic for the lights and ornaments. "I wanna at least get the living room and dining room."

By two o'clock the dining room and living room had been turned into Christmas wonderlands. Dale had decorated the dining room with silver and white garland and angels everywhere. Daryl had surprised Liv with the effort he put into making everything just right and had draped the living room in Santa Claus and lined the room with golden and pine garland. Liv had set up the eight foot tree in the corner near the fireplace, covering it with ornaments and lights topping it with a beautiful star. She returned to the living room with the last of four giant cardboard boxes just as the two men finished.

"This looks awesome. Thanks so much for your help, I'd have never gotten it all done in time without you two."

"No problem" Daryl said looking around the room.

"I'm happy to help. Just glad you asked me" Dale said with a smile.

"What else you need?" Daryl ask looking towards the large boxes she'd brought in.

"It's late you two had better get some rest, I can take care of what's left myself. Not a word about this okay? I want everyone to be surprised."

"It's a really good surprise" Daryl said his eyes meeting Liv's for a moment before he broke their gaze and motioned to the decorations. "For the little ones I mean. They'll like it" he said awkwardly before leaving to head back to bed.

"I do believe that's the nicest thing I've ever heard Daryl say" Dale said staring at the doorway Daryl had just disappeared through. Shaking his head, Dale followed after him.


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas

**Chapter 8: Christmas**

Liv had managed another hour of sleep during the night, waking about an hour before dawn. She quietly dressed and carried Xander carefully down to the living room placing the sleeping baby into his bounce chair. She got a fire going in the fireplace and hooked up the tree. Between the lights and star of the tree and the warm glow of the fireplace the whole room sparkled. Large cloth bags of all colors and designs were piled high under the tree each with a different name embroidered on the front. Liv had been working on them for weeks. Each run she'd made for the past few months she had grabbed special things and hidden them in her room. Luckily she'd grabbed plenty of spares too so the new arrivals, Carl and Beth especially, wouldn't be left out. Glancing at the time she went into the kitchen and got the ham she'd set out yesterday baking. Their last ham until the four young pigs left from the summer litters were large enough. Figuring she'd give Carol a hand she decided on pancakes and bacon for breakfast. She had finished the bacon and all but the last batch of pancakes when she heard footsteps coming up the basement stairs and a quiet gasp. Poking her head around the door she saw Carol approach the tree slowly looking around at the decorations in awe. "Like it?" Liv asked quietly. Carol's head jerked around to look at her before nodding and fingering a glittery gold bird ornament gently. "Daryl helped me with in there, you should see what Dale did to the dining room" Liv said retreating back to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

"Thought that was my job? Cooking." Carol said as she entered the kitchen.

"Everyone could use a break for Christmas so I'm trying to help expedite chores today. You take care of lunch and help with dinner tonight, sound good?"

"You're a saint" Carol said shaking her head making Liv laugh.

"Hardly. This is done if you want to set the table I'll start waking everyone."

"I knew you were up to something last night I had no idea it was going to be this much" Pop said entering the kitchen. "Thought somebody'd switch houses while I was watching those monitors, Merry Christmas" his blue eyes twinkled as he kissed Liv on the cheek. "And Merry Christmas to you, Carol. I trust you slept well?"

"Like a rock. Merry Christmas to you too, I hadn't even realized today was Christmas until I came upstairs" Carol replied.

"Me either" Hershel admitted as he joined the group in the kitchen.

"Well since everyone's starting to get moving, Hershel can you wake those downstairs and Pop can you get the kids going upstairs? Don't say anything though I want everyone to be surprised when they come in." Liv asked as she started dishing out everyone's plates instead of waking them herself as she was going to.

"I believe I can do that" Pop said calmly heading for the stairs.

One by one each member of the household made their way through the living room. Shock, awe, and excitement went across faces as each caught sight of the beautiful makeover the ground level had gotten.

"Oh this is so beautiful"

"Wow"

"This is amazing"

"Dad, look at the tree!"

"Presents!"

"Mama, Santa came?!"

This last exclamation came from an ecstatic Sky as she hurled down the rest of the stairs and caused knowing, amused smiles from the adults.

"Looks like he did huh? Wonder what goodies he brought us" Liv replied smiling, a now alert Xander laying against her chest staring at the lights of the tree like they were the best thing in the world.

"Can we open them now?" Sky asked having caught sight of the pile of presents under the tree.

"After breakfast. Come on let's eat before it gets cold." She herded the kids to the table where they looked around in fascination at the decorations in there.

Pop chuckled in amusement "Eat. They'll be there all day for you to look at."

"Speaking of all day. After presents are opened some of the chores still need to be done but it is Christmas so today will be a bit different. Rick, Daryl if you don't mind can you help out with the animals today? Carl and Sophia all I want you to do is help with the dishes. Beth and Mary I only need you to watch the little ones while I check the fences and I'll help with the laundry. Today's watch is going to be four, three hour shifts instead of three, four hour shifts. Shane I need you to fill in the last shift this evening and take the first hour of watch after supper. I'll do the last hour before breakfast in the morning so that everyone gets a bit of a break for Christmas."

"I'll give you a hand with the perimeter checks" Shane added. "No reason you shouldn't get a bit of a break today too."

Liv looked at him with a smile "Thanks." Looking around the table Liv was pretty sure she'd never seen kids and teenagers scarf down food so fast. "Slow it down a little you have to wait for everybody to finish anyway" she said chuckling.

"I don't think that slowed any of them down more than half a second" Hershel stated in between bites.

"If scarfing food like that makes any of you sick I'm making you clean it up" Lori added smiling.

"Aunt Liv?" Mary asked cautiously making Liv look up from her breakfast. "It's not for Christmas and it's not really a present or anything but we have something for you too. Annabeth?"

Liv turned to Annabeth who approached her chair handing her a large manila envelope and reaching out to take Xander from her lap. Opening it carefully Liv was speechless. Inside was a card made of two pieces of construction paper taped together by two strips of duct tape. The cover was covered in several pen drawings of flowers and birds and other miscellaneous things, in the center in large letters was "Happy Birthday". Inside was signatures and birthday wishes from each resident of Raven Glenn, including the new arrivals. In lieu of Xander's signature was his name printed carefully and a small handprint made with purple paint (Liv was fairly certain it was once several nail polishes that had been mixed together).

"Happy Birthday Mama" Sky said smiling around a mouthful of food. Happy Birthdays were repeated by the others sat around the table.

Annabeth smiled from next to Liv's shoulder, cuddling her baby brother. "Yeah, Happy Birthday Mom. It's not much but-"

"No" Liv interrupted smiling up at her. "It's perfect. Best birthday present ever. Thank you, Sweetheart." She said kissing her forehead. "Thank you everyone."

"You're welcome Mama. Can we open _our_ presents now?" Sky said hopefully.

"Finish your breakfast first" Liv replied laughing softly.

* * *

With breakfast finished in record time everyone made their way to the living room, Sky in the lead.

"Can I be Santa Claus Mama, Can I?"

"Alright go ahead but at least wait til everyone's found a seat."

Sky began reading out the letters of the names and Liv would tell her which name it said. She'd made it through nearly all of them before finding hers and Liv knew which one she had found without her spelling anything. Squealing in excitement Sky ran up to her with the Beauty & The Beast backpack in hand. "Its me Mama, it's mine, it says Sky on there."

"Yes it does why don't you go sit and everyone can start opening theirs while I give out the last few."

Everyone received two giant Hershey bars, Liv had smuggled them away after the last food run, but after that the items varied. Xander got an Elmo backpack containing teething keys, a soft white bunny with rattles on it's hands and a yellow giraffe stuffed animal. Wyatt's Batman backpack had a large toy truck, two coloring books and a box of crayons. Sky's backpack held everything the same as Wyatt except instead of a truck there was a cabbage patch doll with long black hair she quickly named Lisa. Sophia's butterfly covered beach bag held a cabbage patch doll with long brown hair she named Karina, a thick silver journal and a pack of pencils. Carl and all of the teens received journals and pencils as well each in a different color. Though Carl's black backpack also held a large pocket knife, John's a 6-inch hunting knife in a leather sheath. Henry's black military style bag opened to reveal a cedar long bow and twelve arrows. Annabeth's a katana, Mary's purple beach bag opened to a book of Robert Frost poetry. Isabel and Beth received the same things though in different colored beach bags, a collapsible baton. Maggie, T Dog and Glenn all received baseball caps and collapsible batons in backpacks. Hershel's small gray satchel had a pocket knife and a new bible (Liv had heard him wishing he'd been able to grab his from the farm just a few days earlier). Dale's was the same though instead of a bible she'd managed to track down a white Gilligan looking hat like the one he seemed to favor. Shane and Rick each had gray duffels both with 8-inch hunting knives in black sheaths, Rick's had a dark cowboy hat, Shane's a baseball cap. Pop had a small dark green duffel and received a new cowboy hat and a pocket knife with several blades. Carol found a small music box and gasped in astonishment when she pulled a beautiful maroon chenille sweater from her white beach bag. Daryl was one of the last to open his and treated it as though he expected something to jump out and bite him. When he finally opened the camo duffel he found his chocolate bars on top but when he moved them he found a shiny new crossbow and a small quiver holding thirty bolts. Olivia saved Lori's for last. A large multi colored quilted bag. Inside was a soft blue scarf and a multitude of baby items: a sling to carry the baby in, pacifiers, a breast pump and six pack of bottles.

"You'll be needing that stuff before much longer" Liv said with a shrug. "Might as well get them now. Speaking of which the baby's present is still upstairs, John give me a hand for a minute." They left the room returning a few moments later with a playpen that held a baby blanket, eight receiving blankets, at least a weeks worth of clothes in each size for the first two years and a soft pink elephant stuffed animal.

"H...how did you do all of this?" Lori asked picking up the little elephant.

"Picked it up on our trip to town" was Liv's only reply as she reclaimed her seat near the fire.

"This's what was in those garbage bags you'd already tied up." Daryl said looking at her, more of a statement than a question though Liv nodded in reply.

"I can't believe you did this for us" Rick said still in slight shock.

"It's really not a big deal. It is getting late though so we have to get the animals fed and the day going. Why doesn't everyone go put their things on their beds til can we get the chores are done." Liv said rising, uncomfortable with the attention that was suddenly on her. She went upstairs to get her coat soon followed by Pop who was heading to bed and the kids who were heading to their rooms to drop off their bags. A quick perimeter check and everyone pitching in on each others chores had most of the day freed up for relaxing. Carol and Liv made a great dinner with the ham, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, green beans, and biscuits. Liv hooked up the TV again just for tonight and played The Nativity Story. The tree was left lit until bedtime and they watched the movie in its glow while she gave them their last surprise of the day, hot chocolate she'd stashed away especially for Christmas. There was just enough for one cup each.


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Conversations

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Conversations**

By New Year's Day things had settled back into their normal routine. Olivia and the three men spent the day taking down the tree and Christmas decorations, returning them to their place in the attic, and putting the finishing touches on the last two bedrooms of the basement which were now finally complete. The beds were already set up all that was left was for them to move their belongings in after dinner. Which left just enough time for the perimeter check before it got dark. Taking Daryl with her they gave Chenoa and Sirius a chance to stretch their legs each taking a different direction when they left the wall gate and meeting in the middle at the back of the property. Liv pulled Chenoa to a stop as Daryl approached. "Anything?"

"Nothin. Fence and wall are both fine, didn't catch any sign of walkers" Daryl replied eyeing the last few feet of fencing.

"Good" the strap across his chest caught her eye, the crossbow she'd given him had a sling attached so his hands would be free when he didn't need it. "How's that working out for you?"At his questioning look she nodded at the crossbow.

"Fine" he shrugged. Liv shook her head lightly amused. He sighed quietly as if put out, though Liv thought it seemed more out of habit than like he was actually annoyed. "It's got more distance than my other one, and it's nice havin more than a couple arrows for it. Guess we'll see how she holds up on the next run."

"Glad you liked it" she replied turning Chenoa to head up the way Daryl had come, doing a cursory check of his side on her way back to the gate same as he was doing to hers.

Liv made it to the gate first Henry unlocked it for her. "Go on in and get warmed up, Hon. I got it" she told him dismounting.

"Okay. It's freezing out here." Henry agreed quickly turning and heading up to the house just as Daryl came into view. She waited until he was a few feet away opening the gate just enough for him to pass through and closing it as soon as he cleared it. He came up beside her helping her to get the locks and chains done up.

"Thanks."

He just nodded. They started toward the barn leading the horses behind them just shy of the barn he spoke. "Thank you." Now it was her turn to look confused, she stopped. "For the crossbow, for doing all that at Christmas" he paused looking away towards the house before meeting her eyes again. "For takin everyone in. Don't know anyone else who'd have done what you did for complete strangers. 'specially with there being a dozen of us."

Seeing how uncomfortable this talk had made him and how much it had taken for him to tell her that, Liv repressed her natural urge to lighten the mood with a wise crack and replied honestly. "You're welcome." He nodded continuing on to the barn. Liv watched his retreating back for a moment with a small smile growing on her face before following.

* * *

The chatter at supper centered mainly on the new rooms and when the snow might clear enough to make a run for dressers. Liv only half listened as she ate, her mind running through her to do lists adding new tasks. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dale's voice addressing her and she looked up to see him looking at her. "Not that I'm complaining of course but why exactly did you move all of us into the new rooms and leave the bigger one unoccupied?"

Liv looked away and was slow to answer "Actually I had been expecting someone, that's why that room was already set up with beds."

This caught several peoples attention.

"Who were you waiting for?" Lori asked curious.

Sadness crossed Olivia's face for a brief second before she quickly schooled her features into a small smile and shrugged. "Just some friends. People who were supposed to be making their way here."

Dale being one of only two who had seen the emotion flicker across Liv's face regretted bringing the subject up, even more so when Glenn asked the completely tactless question. "Where are they?"

"I really wish I knew" she paused a moment "but then again I'm not really sure I want to. Excuse me" she replied softly, hugging Xander close to her chest as she rose from the table and left.

Mary watched her go a concerned look marring her pretty face. Annabeth having heard the conversation as well rose and followed her mother out of the room. She found her in the living room sitting quietly on a sofa near the fireplace. Liv was staring into the flames so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice her daughter's presence until she sat down beside her laying her head on her shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine sweetheart" she answered halfheartedly, placing a kiss on Annabeth's soft hair. Where Liv's hair was a silky mass of fiery red curls, Annabeth's was sleek and smooth, so dark of a red the pin straight locks were nearly auburn. Meeting those violet eyes, a perfect reflection of her own, Liv sighed. "At least not knowing part of me can still hope they're out there somewhere safe."

"But..."

"But I'm wondering if maybe I'm just kidding myself. It's been months with no sign of any of them. The way things are out there it's not just unlikely they're still alive, it's nearly impossible. The last time I spoke to Cale he was preparing to leave. The plane should have been able to make it as far as Pennsylvania before... and the team were all still trying to help in D.C. if things turned hopeless they were going to make their way here too."

"I know I'm worried about them all too. They won't all have made it. We know that but if anyone could survive out there it's Uncle Caleb and the team."

Liv lifted her head again to look at her firstborn. "When did you go and grow up so much on me" Liv smiled.

"The world ended didn't ya hear?" Annabeth replied with a cheeky grin.

"Better get back and finish your supper, Brat."

"Sky's probably already swiped it. She eats like a horse" Annabeth complained heading back to the dining room.

"You're brother?" a voice asked. Jumping slightly Liv turned to see Daryl move forward quietly from the shadows near the stairs.

"How long have you been over there? I didn't hear you come in."

"Just a minute, only caught the last part of what you were saying." Liv nodded slightly looking back to the fireplace. "You didn't answer my question." She looked back at him confused. "The person you were talkin 'bout, was it your brother?"

"Yeah my older brother Caleb."

"Where was he when all this went down?" he asked taking a seat on the chair across the fireplace from her seat.

"His home in Dundalk. It's north of Dublin on the eastern coast of Ireland. Just a bit south of Northern Ireland."

Daryl looked at her surprised. "How was he expectin to get here from another country in the middle of all this?"

"Flying. A friend had a plane. They were preparing to leave the last time I spoke to him. Plane could get them as far as Pennsylvania. Maybe even Virginia if they were lucky."

"When was that?"

"May. Just after things really started hitting the fan."

"I've got a brother out there too" he said after a few minutes of silence. "Got split up in Atlanta a few months back."

"Rick told me about that. I'm sorry."

"Merle's a tough ol' bastard. He can take care of himself" Daryl said shrugging his shoulders.

Liv smiled slightly "Sounds familiar. Rick said they'd have never lasted half as long out there without you."

Daryl sprawled out a bit more in the chair, his back to the fire. "Said all that did he?"

"Among other things." Liv said patting Xander's back and repositioning him as he began to fuss.

"Who helped you with him?"

"What?"

"When he was born, someone had to deliver him. Not like you could go to the hospital or anything."

"I delivered him with Mary helping me. She caught him, held him while I clamped and cut the cord and all the more complicated stuff. Why?"

"Just wondered. You gonna help with Lori?"

"If I'm needed. I may have experienced labor and childbirth three times but I only have basic medic training. What knowledge I have is mostly through books and trial and error. I'm far from being a midwife or a doctor."

"Hershel's a vet. Maybe between the two of you..." he said lifting one shoulder slightly.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while before others started making their way into the living room. When Lori and Rick, who stayed behind to help with the dishes, were the only ones missing Mary brought out _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _to continue reading aloud tonight. They were currently halfway through it. Someone would read a chapter and then pass the book on to someone else, the adults could read or not it was up to them but Liv made sure each of the teens and Carl and Sophia read at least one chapter of whatever book they were on. Reading and writing were too important to let be forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10: Premonitions

**Chapter 10: Premonitions**

Daryl's behavior confused Olivia a bit. It was like he was another person or perhaps it was just that he'd finally begun relaxing into the place a bit. Looking over your shoulder every second, fighting for survival didn't tend to bring out the most pleasant side of peoples personalities. Whatever it was she'd been seeing a whole new side of him. He was joining in conversations, playing even just the other day she'd seen him building a Lego tower with Wyatt) and to her shock she'd even caught him _smiling _a few times_._ Whatever had brought about this side of him Liv wasn't going to complain. Where the surly, withdrawn Daryl had been entertaining to her, this lighter, more talkative Daryl was downright fun. She'd even gotten him to blush a time or two. Not that he was the only one in the group changing for the better. Carl was beginning to lose that hardened edge he had started building around himself before they arrived. They all looked much healthier with the added weight steady meals had put on them. Lori especially had begun filling out, her color and strength were far better than they had been little more than a month ago when they had first come here. Carol too acted as if she had been relieved of a heavy burden, talking, smiling, joking with the others. Shane had explained about her husband and her grief at Sophia's loss. Liv imagined with the relief of finding her daughter safe and the new found freedom of being husbandless, she was probably able to just be herself for the first time. Seeing everyone settled in so well made Liv happier than she could put into words. She had been anxious about bringing them in, worried that they would have problems with her rules or that there might be clashes between her people and members of their group but none of that had happened. Everyone had been so pleased with the new faces or safe place to stay that they'd not complained once.

Liv stood at her bedroom window glancing out at the light flurries falling. January seemed to be nothing but snow flurries so far. Fortunately the majority of it melted almost immediately, only a few inches of it had stuck and still covered the grounds. Glancing down at her watch she saw it was nearly four, she'd been having trouble sleeping nearly all week. An uneasy feeling had settled in her stomach and hadn't left yet. Pop called them her premonitions. The last time it had happened like this had been two years ago and she'd taken a bullet to the chest, puncturing a lung and barely missing her heart. Before that had been nearly five years ago, she'd lost her fiancé, Ben, a fireman and Sky's father in a blaze not long before she was born. She just wasn't sure what it meant this time yet and that's what frightened her most. Deciding on trying to get a bit more sleep before daylight she turned to head back to bed when the walkie on her nightstand crackled and Pop's voice broke the silence. "Liv? Wake up." She dove for the walkie, a call at this hour could only mean one thing. Trouble.

"What is it?" she asked heart in her throat.

"Walkers. A ton of them. They're heading along the western perimeter."

"How many?" she asked as she threw on her boots, coat and grabbed her .45's strapping them over the coat as quickly as possible.

"At least a hundred from where I'm sitting. I'd be willing to bet there's a lot more than that, they're just out of camera view."

"I'll be right there." She answered quickly, carefully picking up Xander's bassinet she moved him to just inside the door of the girls' room. Approaching Annabeth's bunk she woke her as quietly as possible. "I need your help get bundled up quickly and meet me at the lock up." Waking Isabel as well and telling her the same Liv left for the basement. Entering the guys' room she moved first to Daryl's bunk placing a hand carefully over his mouth, he jerked awake. Recognizing her in the light from the door he relaxed almost immediately. She placed her finger to her lips and she jerked her head towards the open door and mouthed 'bundle up'. At his nod she moved to Hershel's bunk then Shane and the Grimes' room quietly waking Shane and Rick the same way and then heading to the lock up to gear up. She'd slung her silenced .22 rifle over her shoulder grabbing all the spare magazines tossing them in the front of her duffle along with a container of ammo and was strapping an ankle holster with a .22 revolver to each ankle just as Annabeth and Isabel hurried into the room. She quickly got them geared up as she explained. Annabeth took her crossbow, two quivers filled with about three dozen bolts each and a small .38 semi auto in a holster on her hip with three spare ten round magazines. Isabel had her long bow and her quiver of three dozen arrows slung over her shoulder and grabbed an M-16 with two spare magazines. Daryl and Hershel entered the room just as Liv was tossing three 9mm into the duffel along with all the matching ten round magazines she had for them and a box of ammo.

"Walkers?" Daryl asked voice still hoarse from sleep.

"A lot of them" Liv said slinging her bow and quiver over her shoulder as well.

He moved to the back wall grabbing an extra quiver of bolts for his crossbow "are they inside the gates?"

"No they're moving along the western fence line towards the front of the property." He nodded and explained to Rick and Shane who entered just then. She tossed Hershel two pump action 12 gauge shot guns, a walkie and a machete. "Hershel I need you just inside the gate, in case we need to make a quick retreat and to make damn sure none of them manage to slip past us and onto the grounds. Gear up quick and meet me at the front door. Keep us updated if they look like they're coming from another direction or any make it through the fence" she said to Pop hurrying off upstairs.

She met them at the door with a small bag and a lighter swinging in her left hand. Making for the gates at a run she unlocked them quickly tossing Hershel the keys. "Everyone be careful, keep your eyes open." They moved as quickly and quietly as they could to the corner of the wall glancing around carefully they moved along the wall towards the herd weapons at the ready. Liv reached into the bag hunkering down against the wall she quickly lit and threw the firework as far as she could over the chain link fence before it started going off. Drawing the attention of the walkers, dozens of them immediately started towards it. It served it's purpose both as a distraction and to light up the walkers, all the better to aim. As soon as the firework had landed they opened fire dropping the walkers as quickly as possible. Liv had already been through all her .22 magazines and her arrows yet the walkers were still coming bodies beginning to pile high on the other side of the fence. Just as she was about to start on her .45's she heard Annabeth's voice. "I'm out."

"Me too" Isabel added.

"Isabel reload the .22 magazines I dropped fast as you can, Annabeth get back to the lockup grab more .22 and M16 ammo and whatever guns you can lay your hands on fast. Go!" Watching her take off at a run, she tossed her walkie at Isabel in between changing magazines. "Let Hershel know she's coming."

"There's hundreds!" Rick's semi-panicked voice reached her ears a few moments later.

"I'm almost out" came Shane's voice.

"There's 9mm's in the duffel with magazines" Liv called out to them. "Annabeth's gone for more" she said dropping her last .45 and reaching for the revolver in her ankle holster. Just then a sound rang out from the direction of the gates. A shotgun firing. Just once. Seeing nearly everyone turn in the direction the sound had come from Liv made a split second decision. "I got it! Isabel take my spot with the .22" She yelled flying in the direction of the gate as fast as her feet could carry her. Rounding the corner horror gripped her throat at the sight in front of her.

Hershel had seen Annabeth coming out the door and in his eagerness to let her back out as quick as possible had thrown the gates open backing quickly out of the way hitting the chain link gate. Unfortunately he hadn't seen the walker moving low along the fence it had grabbed him sinking it's teeth into his ankle tearing away a chunk of flesh. He'd discharged the gun accidentally as he dropped it in shock. Firing the revolver and dropping the walker as she approached she dropped quickly to her knees next to him. Looking up she saw the pain and terror in Hershel's face.

"Mom!" Annabeth cried out as she reached him as well.

With no time to think of anything else Liv did the only thing that came to mind. "Give me the strap from that duffel and get that stuff to the others. Faster Annabeth" she said using Hershel's machete to slice his pant leg out of the way and quickly starting to hack at his knee as precisely as she could. Annabeth looked like she was going to be sick but did as she was told and took off towards the others. "Come back when you give them that!" Liv yelled after her. By the time she made it back Liv had tied the duffle strap as tightly as she could on his thigh using it as a tourniquet and stripped off her holster vest and coat. She'd used her shirt as a bandage covering the stump and was forcing an unconscious Hershel's arm's into her coat putting it on him backwards. Anything to warm him and help him fight off shock. Kneeling there shivering with only her bra covering her top half she fastened the holster vest back over it. The two of them pulled him within the gate and Annabeth locked them back. "Go to the guys' room and get them. No time for getting dressed just bring them here." Annabeth disappeared into the house returning only moments later with Dale, T-Dog and Glenn in tow. "T, grab those shotguns and help the others. They're just around the corner. Glenn take that machete and keep watch at the gate. The keys are on the ground over there" she said tossing him her revolver as well.

Glenn hesitated "but-"

"Do it now!" Liv snapped too concerned with taking care of Hershel to bother with niceties. He moved to the gate quickly. "Dale, Annabeth grab his shoulders we have to get him inside." They moved him into the living room laying him out in front of the fireplace. Liv moved quickly to stoke a roaring fire and get the room heated up. She looked up at the others "there's a rollaway bed in the attic. Bandages, Disinfectants and Blankets too." Fire finally going she ran downstairs quickly retrieving two pairs of handcuffs from the lock up, a coke from the food room and racing back upstairs just as Dale and Annabeth made it back to the living room. "There's an electric blanket with the ones in the basement storage room I need that one too and a couple pillows. Dale look in the kitchen I need a straw, a syringe, turkey baster anything that'll help me get this coke down his throat." She wrapped the mattress of the cot with one of the blankets, another laid out flat over it and had Hershel stripped to his boxers when Dale got back pink crazy straw in hand.

"This?" he asked holding it out.

"That's great. It'll work. Help me get him on the bed. Gently now."

"What's the coke for?" he asked easing him down on the blankets.

"Sugar to fend off the shock, same as the blankets. Can you get me a towel? He's bled through the shirt already." She moved to plug in the electric blanket Annabeth arrived back with. Wrapping his stump in the towel. They placed a pillow underneath it and another under his head. Lifting his arms out Liv swaddled him in the blanket they had laid him on. She carefully cuffed each of his hands to the rails on either side of the bed and covered him arms and all to his chin with the electric blanket and two other blankets. Annabeth check with Pop find out how the others are faring. They may still need help."

"Okay" she replied quietly, exhausted and shaken by the nights events.

Opening the coke she put the straw in sucking up the soda until it was nearly at the top and capped it with her finger letting the coke drain bit by bit into Hershel's mouth. Watching carefully to insure he didn't choke she managed to get him to drink nearly half before setting it aside. "I'll be right back." Digging through the prescription bottles in the attic Liv found a bottle of antibiotics and returned to the living room. Crushing two into several pieces she mixed them into a little of the coke and coaxed it down Hershel's throat.

"Why the handcuffs?" Dale asked still kneeling next to the cot.

"He was bitten. I don't know if amputating at the knee will work. It was just the first thing that popped into my head that might save him." She wiped her hair back off her face noting the now dried blood covering her. "If it doesn't work he'll turn. I can't take the chance he'll come up off that bed. Not with nearly a dozen children in this house."

"Aunt Liv?" She looked up to see Mary on the stairs, Xander laying on her chest and a frightened Sky a few stairs above her. "We heard gun shots."

"It's okay, Sweetheart. Everything's fine now."

Sky spotted the blood "You're hurt!"

"No, Baby. I'm just fine. Hershel hurt himself a little bit. I was just helping fix him up."

"Will he be ok?" Mary ask glancing at the cot where only his pale face was visible over the blankets.

"I don't know, Sweetie. I hope so." Liv answered carefully. Annabeth came back just then.

"Looks like it's calmed down out there. They're just taking care of the last few now."

"Good." Finding the walkie that had been clipped to Hershel's belt loop Liv pressed the button. "Any of them still moving?"

A moment later she heard Isabel's voice. "No I think they're all down. What happened at the gate?"

"I'll explain when you're all in here. If they're all down then gather up the weapons and come in, we'll deal with disposal when it's light out."

"Okay."

Setting the walkie down she turned to the others in the room. "Mary, can you go ahead and get Sky and Xander ready for the day. Annabeth, I need you to get Maggie and Beth for me Sweetheart. Then go ahead and get ready for the day when you're done watch the little ones so Mary can get showered and dressed. Okay?"

Annabeth gave Hershel's still face a long look before nodding. "Okay" she said softly heading for the stairs again. Liv sighed, the adrenaline was wearing off, the events of the night were catching up to her. "What do I tell them? How do I explain this to them?" she ask softly.

Dale studied her profile choosing his words carefully. "You tell them the truth. That you did everything you could to save him but we don't know if it worked."

"It'd be a lot more comforting if I weren't covered in his blood while having that conversation. No time to clean up though. His daughters need to be with him now, in case he..." Liv broke off with a sigh. Footsteps were heard on the stairs, Liv approached the top of the steps blocking Hershel from view for the moment. Annabeth met her mother's eyes sadly for a moment as she passed her on her way upstairs. The others came in from outside just as Maggie spoke.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"There was a herd" Liv answered quietly. "A big one. We went out to take care of it, your dad was at the gate with the keys in case they made it through the chain link and we had to retreat behind the wall quickly. We could make out at least a hundred on the cameras but when we got out there it was easily a thousand or more. We were running out of ammo so Annabeth was sent back inside for more ammo and weapons. Your dad saw her on her way back out and threw the gate open backing up to be sure he was out of the way for her to get through fast. He backed up too far, into the chain link gate. He didn't see the walker, it grabbed him, his shotgun fired as he went down. That's what got our attention, I took down the walker as soon as I was in range but it had bitten him on the calf. I amputated his leg at the knee. He's still alive."

Terrified tears were streaming down both Maggie and Beth's faces. Maggie tightened her arms around her sister. "Where is he? Can we see him?"

"I don't know if it's going to work. He could still turn. You have to understand that before you go in there." At their nods she moved aside, standing back as they rushed to the cot in front of the fire.

"Why is he under all these blankets?" Beth asked quietly.

"He's lost a lot of blood, Sweetheart. It was sending him into shock."

"What do we do now?" Glenn asked from the far side of the room where the others all stood.

"All we can do now is wait and hope it worked and he's strong enough to pull through" Liv replied never taking her eyes off Hershel's face.

"That's it, that's all we can do wait and hope?" Daryl asked looking at her.

"You wanna throw in prayin' be my guest."

"How long?" Liv glanced up meeting Beth's tearful gaze. "How long until we know?"

"It could be days. I'm hopeful the blood loss wasn't too big of a hit but the amputation opens him up for risk of major infection. I started him on antibiotics to hopefully get a jump start on that. He'll likely develop a fever. That's going to make it more difficult to tell if he'll turn. Best guess is within the week we'll know one way or the other." Liv ran her hands tiredly over her face. "It's been an eventful night. Shock, stress, exhaustion are all running high. Leave the weapons and duffle bags by the door and you guys go ahead and get cleaned up and ready for the day. I'll take care of them after I've cleaned up. Dale do you mind sitting with them for a while?" At his nod she looked around at the other people in the room. "Thank you. For all you did out there" she said quietly moving to the stairs to get cleaned up. She spoke softly under her breath as she passed Dale. "Watch him carefully."


	11. Chapter 11: The Day After

**Chapter 11: The Day After**

By breakfast those that had slept through the night's ordeal had been filled in, the weapons had been cleaned up, reloaded and put away. Everyone now cleaned up and dressed sat down to a nearly silent breakfast. When the meal was nearly over Liv broke the silence. "Shane can you take Hershel and Maggie's place and help with the animals the next week or so? Lori I have ask you to take over Beth's duties. The shots last night are likely to have attracted unwanted attention so those on watch duties be extra vigilant the next few days. It'll take us at least days to dispose of all those walkers so we'll have to be outside the fences. We need you watching our backs." At their agreements Liv sighed and nodded towards the living room where Maggie, Beth and Dale were eating their breakfast and still standing vigil. "T-Dog can you take Dale's place in there after breakfast. Give him a chance to get some sleep. He can take back over after lunch. I'll take overnight."

"I can do that" he answered.

"Thanks. Annabeth, you and Isabel try to get some sleep when you're not on watch. We're going to need your help after lunch. I have a chore for Carl and Sophia today too" she said calmly before turning to Rick and Daryl. "I'm going to do a quick perimeter check then we'll get started on the walkers. There's some stuff in the garden shed and barn we'll need so make sure you're armed and meet me at the barn when you're ready?"

"Alright. What do you need Carl and Sophia to do?" Rick asked curious.

"I'll explain at the barn after checks. They shouldn't have to leave the grounds but you two will be outside a while so you'll need to bundle up warm" She said rising from the table passing Xander to Mary. She went upstairs securing her .45's on her chest she returned to the living room to check on Hershel. His pulse was rather weak but steady and the stump hadn't bled through the towel she'd wrapped it in. She took that as a good sign.

"He'll need another antibiotic about lunchtime" she said quietly covering him back up gently. She met Maggie's eyes "Try and get the rest of that coke in him. Dale knows how. I'll change out the towel and get him bandaged up properly when I come in at lunch. I wanna give it a bit more time for the bleeding to clot off." Maggie gave a small nod and turned her gaze back to her father's still face.

Turning silently Liv headed to the barn just bridling Atalanta not bothering with a saddle. Doing a quick perimeter check she eyed the chain link fence extra carefully, paranoid that it might be damaged or a stray walker might have somehow gotten under, over or through it. When she made it to where the bodies of the herd lined the fence she froze in place. She'd known there were a lot more than she'd originally thought there would be but seeing the scene in daylight brought home exactly what they had been up against last night. Stretching out more than a hundred feet from the fence were heaps of rotting corpses, some closest to the fence line were piled six or seven high. The thought of how easily they could have been overrun last night made her feel as if an enormous fist was squeezing her chest. "We need more cameras, more angles" she murmured to herself "This can't happen again." Drawing up plans in her head to beef up their security and mentally placing additional pitfalls Liv quickly finished examining the perimeter and returned Atalanta to the barn.

Daryl, Rick, Carl and Sophia were there already pouring feed to the horses as she put the mare in her stall. "There's two short ladders in the tack room and some lengths of rope, a few axes too. Do you mind getting those for me?" she asked them heading to the garden shed herself. Returning with two trowels, a stack of five gallon buckets and two boxes of lawn size garbage bags. Laying the shovels and one box at the barn door she handed the trowels to each Carl and Sophia "Leave the rope and axes there but they'll need the ladders" she said leading the way to a large pine tree that stood between the pastures and the house where she set the buckets and bags down. "The trowels are for moving the snow out of the way. What I want you two to do is clear a space of about three feet out from the trunk and take away the snow and top layer of pine needles. The layer under that should be pretty dry. Put the driest ones in the buckets. When you get all you can from the ground use the ladders to get all the dry dead needles you can reach from the lower limbs. If you wanna try giving the tree a good bump to make some fall that's good too. I want you to move to those two trees over there when you finish here. If you finish before lunch tell whoever's on watch to let me know ok?"

"What do you need all these for" Rick asked completely lost. Surprisingly it was Daryl who answered.

"Fuel." He looked at Liv who turned towards him surprised "Right?"

"Right. We're gonna need all of it we can get. I've been trying to work out how we're going to dispose of so many walkers. I think I've finally worked it out but it's going to be a lot of work." She turned back to the kids. "I know it's cold out here so go inside to warm up whenever you need to. Just do me a favor and take the full buckets in with you just line them along the wall inside the door okay? The heat in there will help dry out whatever moisture is in them."

"Okay and if we fill up all the buckets start putting them in the bags?" Carl said pointing to the box on the ground.

"Right. Thanks for your help guys."

Stopping by the barn to grab their tools Rick, Daryl and Liv made their way off the grounds and walked down the drive way a ways before Liv lead them off the path to a square pit that had been dug out. Ten by ten and about three feet deep there was nothing but stone and muddy ashes at the bottom. "This is where I usually dispose of walkers that make it to the property. Obviously not going to be enough this time so tomorrow we'll work on digging out a larger one. For today we need to fell some trees and work on the fuel to burn them before we worry about where to do it."

"So the wood'll have a day or two to dry out a bit" Daryl commented.

"That's what I figured."

"It's a good idea" Rick added looking at the woods around them. "Which trees are you thinking?"

"There's a couple that are dead or dying around here those'll be the best to go for first. Already dried up a bit. Plus they're pretty spread out so when they go down they aren't likely to come down on the other people's heads. Let's try and avoid that."

"Ya that'd be nice" Daryl said semi-sarcastically earning a cheeky grin from Liv.

"One reason I figured we'd fell the trees over here is you've got the burning pit as a point of reference. I'll show you each to where the trees are, if you need to leave that spot retrace your steps back to the pit and then back to the driveway. You don't want to wander far trust me."

After showing them the dead trees and locating her own they spent the next hour and a half hacking at their bases with their axes, keeping an eye out for walkers. Realizing she heard only one other ax still chopping Liv glanced off to her right where Rick's tree was. Not seeing him she rested her ax on her shoulder and headed slowly in that direction. She'd made it about ten yards from his tree when she heard a sudden hissing noise followed instantly by a gasp and a grunt. Realizing what had happened without even looking a grin spread across her face. Peeking around the tree she burst into hysterical laughter. Just a few yards past his tree Rick was currently suspended several feet in the air by one ankle a look of utter misery and frustration on his upside down face. A rope looped around his ankle held him firmly, disappearing high into the tree. Daryl came up next to her at a sprint, crossbow at the ready. He lowered it slowly turning his head sideways as if to see Rick's face right side up.

"That's why you said to retrace our steps back" Daryl stated motioning to the still swinging Rick.

"Yep" Liv answered still grinning.

"Figured." he replied simply "Didn't know it'd be that exactly but I figured you'd set traps of some sort. More pitfalls or something."

"No pitfalls in the woods didn't want to kill what little game is left accidentally."

"Makes sense."

"Not to interrupt the interesting little conversation you two are having over there but do you think we could get Rick out of the tree?" Rick asked making both of them smirk.

"I don't know I kind of prefer you this way" Liv said studying him with her head tilted slightly and a hand propped on her hip, a thoughtful look on her face. Daryl now actually smiling pulled his knife approaching the rope. "No need for that" Liv said catching his arm before he could cut her rope. "It works on a counter weight, you just have to pull him down." She added grabbing his shoulders and setting her weight to bring him down low enough for Daryl to untie his foot. "Keep hold of that rope so I can reset it."

"Thanks" Rick said getting to his feet and brushing himself off. "Little warning would have been good."

Liv just shrugged "Can't say I didn't warn you not to wander."

Rick just gave a frustrated sigh and started back to his tree muttering to himself. "Insane. Puts me on the psycho horse, hangs me upside down..."

Liv caught Daryl's eyes as they both smiled at Rick's mutterings. "How'd you do this?" he asked handing the end of the rope to her. She took her time resetting the trap and explaining the basics of it to Daryl before they got back to work.

* * *

By the fifth day after the herd's arrival they had felled at least a dozen trees, dug out an enormous twenty by twenty pit six feet deep, used bags and bags of tinder (Leaves, pine needles, twigs), charcoal, every bottle of lighter fluid available and even taken the gun powder from some of their shotgun shells. They had used the old pickup, retrieved from the clearing where they'd left the group's vehicles, to haul walkers to the pit four miles up the road from Raven Glenn. The original Idea had been to make the pit just outside the gates but Liv had vetoed that idea worried that 1: The fire might get loose and spread to the grounds and 2: Any unwelcome company in the proximity could see the smoke and follow it to Raven Glenn. She wouldn't turn her back on innocent people who needed help but she was in no way naive enough to think there wasn't people out there who'd kill every last one of them for their supplies or their home. Hard times brought out the best in some but more often than not it brought out the worst in most. Still after five days Liv had thought they'd be nearly done by now. Nine hundred and eighty-seven walkers later and she'd guess they were maybe half way through them. Though in all fairness the actual disposal had only been going three days, the first two were spent gathering up fuels and digging the pit.

"This is disgusting" T-Dog complained as he and Rick tossed another walker into the flames currently raging in the pit. Annabeth and Isabel returned to covering all of the daytime shifts of watch once the burnings started. Liv knew it was important for them to learn the way this new world works but watching these bodies burn, smelling the burning flesh... Her girls didn't need that in their minds. Not yet. So T-Dog was nominated to help with the actual disposal. His comment had broken her from her thoughts and she realized she'd been staring into the flames for a few moments.

"I know" Liv replied simply, glancing up she realized that Daryl had been watching her as she'd watched the flames lost in her thoughts. "Sorry" she said quietly flashing him a brief smile as they headed back to the truck to get another walker. On their next trip to the truck they pulled the remaining five walkers to the ground.

"Time for another run. Our turn aint it?" Daryl said glancing at the still quiet Liv, receiving a simple nod in reply. They'd gone about a mile from the pit when he broke the silence. "You alright?"

Liv looked up from where she'd been staring out the passenger window. "I should have woke the others too" she answered quietly.

"What?"

"I expected a few hundred maybe. Not a couple thousand. I shouldn't have assumed. We got lucky this time. It could have just as easily been ten thousand out there and with only six of us keeping them at bay."

"You had no way of knowin there was more than usual" Daryl said honestly. "You did what anyone else woulda done"

"Not good enough" She replied shaking her head. "We have to be prepared for the worst case scenario every time. Usually I always am. That night I just assumed it was a few hundred, Annabeth and Isabel have helped me handle nearly that many through the fence before. I figured taking you three out with us would make up the difference another hundred or two would make."

"Was a good idea. Woulda worked fine if it'd been what you thought. Just wasn't this time."

"Can't happen again."

He shrugged "Next time we'll go out ready."

"Not used to being wrong I guess" she said with a self-deprecating smile. "I don't like it" she added making a face. His only answer was to give a small smile not taking his eyes off the road as he pulled up alongside the chain link fence near the walkers.

Returning to the pit they had emptied several more trucklods but were interrupted when the walkie on the seat crackled and Isabel's static voice came through it.

"Aunt Liv?"

Pulling her gloves off she reached for the walkie answering quickly "What is it?"

"Something's different with Hershel, I think you need to get back here."


	12. Chapter 12: Hershel

**Chapter 12: Hershel**

Leaving Daryl to keep the burnings going Liv and the others pulled up outside the gate. Rick made to get out with her. "No, load up again and get the truck back. I don't like leaving anyone out there alone and we have to keep up with the disposal. I'll let you know." Rick looked like he wanted to argue but nodded and closed the door. Henry let her in the gates locking them behind her. Entering the living room she approached the cot where Hershel lay the blankets covering him to his waist. "What happened?"

"He feels colder and he's started breathing different." Maggie answered quickly.

For the last few days he'd been raging with fever. Kneeling down at his side Liv was filled with dread. _Either it was just an infection and the fever broke or he's turned_ she thought to herself. "Have you checked his pulse? Checked to see if he has one?" she asked glancing around at those nearest and receiving only headshakes and no's. Having explained what may still need to be done to Isabel and Annabeth days earlier Liv met Annabeth's eyes momentarily. At her slight nod and seeing her hand go to the small sheathed knife at the back of her belt Liv turned back to the pale man lying still on the bed. Listening carefully she could hear the quiet sounds of shallow breathing coming from his chest, not the deep steady breathing he'd done for nearly the last week. She slowly reached her left hand towards his throat and felt for his pulse. As soon as her hand made contact he jerked his cuffed hand moving with lightning speed grabbing hold of the only part of her he could reach, her right arm. At that moment everyone in the room either jumped, screamed or both. Though Annabeth in addition to jumping immediately moved forward to her mother's side, knife in hand.

"Wait!" Liv said quickly seeing his eyes open. Blue. Clear blue. Not the hazy, glazed over eyes of a walker but Hershel's eyes.

"Your hand is cold as ice" Hershel said in a hoarse, labored whisper.

Laughing with relief Liv removed her hand from his neck. "I've been outside all day. How do you feel?"

"Weak, thirsty, a bit hungry, my leg is killing me. What happened?" As if the memory of what happened had just returned to him he tried to sit up and back away only to be stopped by the cuffs.

"It's alright we can take these off now" Liv said calmly pulling the key from her pants pocket. She hadn't trusted keeping it anywhere else in fear Maggie or Beth might do something reckless.

"No! You can't do that. I was bit last night, I'll turn." Hershel exclaimed quickly shaking his head attempting to pull his arm away.

"Calm down. You're not going to turn. It's alright." Liv replied her hand on his shoulder gently pushing him back down to the cot as she undid the second pair of cuffs on his other arm. "It wasn't last night it was nearly a week ago. You've been asleep for awhile. Annabeth go to the attic find a bottle labeled 'Percocet' get him one for now. Carol can you fix him something light, a can of soup maybe? John get him a cup of water and a couple of pillows from the basement so he can prop himself up." Turning back to see the confusion crossing Hershel's face she addressed him again. "I'll let them explain everything I have to get back out and help the others." She squeezed his hand smiling before rising and moving aside as Maggie and Beth half hugged, half tackled their father.

Not wanting to waste gas using a vehicle Liv just grabbed her bicycle from under the tarp in the play area of the backyard. A half hour later she arrived at the pit just as Daryl was getting in the truck to make another trip. Seeing her he quickly got back out and approached her, the other two quickly following suit. He opened his mouth to speak.

"What happened?" Rick blurted out interrupting whatever Daryl had been about to say.

"The fever broke. He's awake."

"It worked then" Daryl said standing next to her, more a statement than a question but as usual she answered him anyway.

"Looks like." She met his eyes joy and relief written across her face.

"Good" Daryl nodded. "He's a good man. Crazy as hell at first but now he's alright."

"Ah yeah heard about that." She said nodding. At his strange look she elaborated. "Dale told me about the walkers in the barn incident."

"People 'round here sure talk a lot."

"Yeah well we don't have cable" she shrugged elbowing him lightly she moved towards the few walkers on the ground. "Rick why don't you make this trip with Daryl. I'll take the next one with T and then we'll get back in order after that. I need a lil breather after that bike ride."

"No problem" Rick agreed heading for the truck with Daryl still smiling in relief.

"That's a good thing to know" T-Dog said suddenly as he walked over to Liv, grabbing the walker she had by the feet, by its arms. "That amputating can work if you're bit, I mean."

"Yeah, only works if you're bit in the right places though" she answered as they tossed the body into the flames.

"True. Can't believe nobody thought of it though. You're a genius."

She snorted "Hardly. Just used to having to think on my feet, kind of a requirement for my job."

"Really? So you're like what, a female MacGyver or something."

"I was always more of a James Bond or Walker Texas Ranger fan but yeah something like that I guess. Or used to be anyway."

"All super secret agent and all?"

"When the occasion called for it" Liv replied laughing.

"Cool" He said plopping down on a stump while they had a minute to catch their breaths.

"Wasn't like I was all lone wolf, one man army, I had a team backing me up. Even when I was undercover I always knew they had my back. Just like I had theirs."

"Where are they now?" he asked watching her as her voice trailed off.

"Don't know. Safe? I hope" she answered with a small shrug, turning as she heard the truck approaching with another load.

By the time dark started creeping up they'd gotten up to number one thousand, three hundred and thirty-nine. They let the flames fizzle out before loading up and heading back to the grounds. When they arrived Hershel was sitting propped up on his cot talking to Dale. He exchanged greeting with the others before turning to Liv.

"I wanted to say thank you. You saved my life." She opened her mouth but seeing she would shrug off her actions as nothing he interrupted. "I'd have never thought to amputate. None of us would have. Certainly not in time for it to have done me any good. I'd have turned and I'd have died. You kept that from happening and I thank you."

Liv took a moment before answering quietly. "You're welcome. Did the pain pill help?"

"A bit. I think it's worn off now."

"We'll get you another one soon. Our supply is limited so we'll have to try for one when you wake up and one before bed, we can give you ibuprofen in between. We're actually kind of lucky that you were out so long. You slept through a lot of the worst of it. Had a chance to get started healing."

"That's just what he said a while ago" Dale replied jerking his thumb in Hershel's direction.

"Maggie and Beth finally get some rest?"

"I sent them to bed not long after you left they looked like they hadn't slept in days" Hershel answered.

"They haven't really. In a few days or a week or whenever you're ready I think we have some crutches in the attic with the medical supplies, if not we'll make a run and get some. Glad you're awake. We really have to get cleaned up before supper. I'll check in on you after."

After getting showered and cleaned up Liv changed the bandages for him and gave him the last of that bottle of antibiotics and another pain pill. He drifted back off to sleep just as Carol announced supper was ready. Since Hershel was resting, Maggie and Beth joined them at the table again. For the first time in days there was actually chatter around the table again. Everyone relieved and overjoyed at Hershel's recovery quickly fell back into their usual patterns over the next few days. On day seven after the herds arrival they finally burned the last of the walkers. Number two thousand and forty-three.

A/N: Thought about killing off Hershel but I like him and decided to go along with the story from the show in that regard. For the record one thing in my story that will be different from the show is the only way you turn is to get bit. They won't turn if they die of natural causes, accident, etc. Thanks for reading and thanks Fanficgirl10 for all your reviews.


	13. Chapter 13: A Car?

**Chapter 13: A Car?**

The end of January brought a snow storm that overnight blanketed the grounds in more than four feet of snow, and nearly another foot over the course of the next day as the storm moved on. By the second week of February the weather had reached nearly sixty degrees melting the majority of the snow but leaving the grounds one enormous slushy mud puddle. The second week also saw Hershel up and about. Getting better at maneuvering his crutches on the stairs he'd even moved back to his bunk in the basement room and they'd returned the cot to the attic. For the time being Liv had broken up the night watch into three shifts same as the day watch and reassigned Hershel to covering the first shift. At least until winter was over and he wouldn't have to worry about sliding on the ice.

The only downside at all to February so far was Glenn and Maggie would have to be more subtle now. With Hershel up and about as well as sharing a room with Glenn he'd have to be a lot better at sneaking off with the man's daughter. They hadn't exactly kept their relationship a secret but Liv highly doubted they wanted to advertise their rendezvous habit. Liv had caught them in the barn, Daryl the garden shed, and Liv was pretty sure from the looks Dale sent Glenn he'd caught them at it too. Liv and Daryl both found it extremely entertaining and took every possible opportunity to tease them and make them blush as red as humanly possible.

Liv had spent the last few weeks finalizing expansion plans she'd been working on for months. As well as plans for increasing security. They had installed three motion activated cameras in the woods bordering the back and both sides of the property. Each had its own small solar battery and would only turn on if movement set it off. Most of the other additions would have to wait until spring. She had planned to fence in the field across the driveway from the gates. Chain link first, then erect a brick or concrete wall inside the chain link. She'd used it as a hayfield before though now she was thinking she'd need it as a summer pasture. Perhaps they could eventually put a small cabin or house in the center of it. If they made this a forever arrangement they would eventually outgrow the house and need more space. It was a thought to consider later but for now they were fine. _Though if the weather looks like it'll be this clear tomorrow I think we'll make that run for dressers in the morning_ Liv thought as she pulled the saw threw a particularly tough section of log. They had felled a tree this afternoon and pulled it inside the grounds to break it down. Liv had Rick, Shane and Daryl go lend a hand with the animals and started sawing up the firewood herself. She was exhausted and stacking another small chunk of it along the house when T-Dog's voice brought her attention to the walkie clipped on her belt.

"Olivia you need to come take a look at this quick. I think there's cars coming or something."

Dropping the log in her hand she made for the front steps grabbing her walkie and quickly asking "Where?" but as her foot hit the porch she heard a car pull to a stop at the gates. Turning around she saw the front of what looked like a white van or bus just visible through the gate. A tall figure approached the gates with a rifle slung over their shoulder. A very familiar tall figure. "Oh My God!" Dropping the walkie she ran for the gates as two other figures became visible. Unlocking the gates as quickly as possible she threw them open barely releasing her hand from the keys before she was swung up in a suffocating bear hug by the blonde haired man. As soon as she was released she brought her arm back slapping him right in the face. Not as hard as she capable of but it still gave off a resounding *Whack*.

"What the hell was that for?!" he asked in a light Irish accent while rubbing his cheek.

"You stupid bastard! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?! I thought you were dead!" she said pulling him into a hug again.

"Women." he said ironically hugging his baby sister tighter. "Helluva way to say hello" he added teasingly poking his sister in the ribs.

"I've been a wreck" she added wiping the tears from her face as she pulled back and caught sight of Rick, Shane, Daryl and Annabeth approaching them, the last two with crossbows over their shoulders. Obviously they'd been prepared for trouble but had lowered them when they saw Liv knew them. Though judging by the smile on her face in Annabeth's case it was because she'd also recognized him.

"Uncle Caleb!" she called happily as she was pulled into a bear hug as well.

"No way this is my lil niece. Was only yay high last I seen her" He said holding his hand at waist height.

"I'll be fifteen next month Uncle Cale."

"Fifteen? Already? How is this possible" he asked in mock disbelief.

Receiving a hug from the two men next to him as well and exchanging greetings Liv was still in shock at their arrival though anyone could see she was so ecstatic she was practically vibrating. "We should continue this inside the gates. Bring your car in just pull it up alongside the RV" Liv said pointing. "See? I always told you, you belonged on the special bus."

"Aye. Apparently baby sis was right all along. Ha ha ha" he replied mockingly. For that's exactly what their vehicle was, a small short bus. "We came across a few yanks on the way. Do you mind? I already explained there'd be rules and conditions they'd have to keep to."

Seeing several heads peeking over the seats in the small bus Liv nodded. "Of course. Depending on how many some may be sleeping on pallets for tonight but we'll work it out."

Their cousin Doyle, a scrawny dark haired man, exclaimed a cheerful "Great!" and hopped into the drivers seat as the others moved inside the grounds and closed the gates up as soon as the bus passed through.

"Like what you've done with the place. Very prisony" Caleb observed looking at the chain link fence and all the chains and locks on the gate.

A quiet "Smart ass" and knock to the back of the head was Liv's only reply.

"Who're these guys anyway?" he asked motioning to Daryl, Shane and Rick.

"Part of a group we took in a couple months back. Lets get you all unloaded, then when can get everyone a nice hot shower and some clean clothes. We'll worry about introductions at supper so we only have to go through the list once."

Once again Liv found clothes and a small plastic tote for everyone and since most of the beds she had were given to Rick's group only one large bed and one bunk bed remained in the large basement room several pallets and the cot from the attic were set up. When rules were explained, guns were in the lock up and everyone was cleaned up they gathered downstairs for introductions and supper. Liv ran through her side first pointing out each person as she spoke their name, before introducing those on Caleb's side she knew. "This, as a couple of you have figured out, is my brother Caleb. Our cousin Doyle MacManus and his wife Aubrey," here she motioned to the petite blonde with brown eyes and tons of freckles. "The big guy there," she pointed to the Viking size man with shaggy red hair, "is Declan Douglas a friend of the family. They're some of the people I've been waiting for. Cale, you'll have to introduce the others I haven't met them yet" she said with a smile after he made no move to introduce them.

"Oh! Right!"

"Blond moment?" she asked innocently.

"Oi, I fight my way across continents, battling all sorts of those demons just to see my wee lil darlin' sister and you see how she is?" he asked looking to Doyle and Declan for help receiving only a smirk and a shrug in reply. "Anyways that there is Michonne," he pointed to a thin black woman with long hair pulled back off her face in a bandana and a katana still slung over her back. "And that's Charlie Summers and his sister Claire." Charlie had black hair and a short muscular build about Liv's height of 5' 9" and probably was in his mid twenties. Claire was just a kid still, eleven, the same age as Carl and Sophia. With light auburn hair and a slightly bony build she so far seemed to be incredibly shy. It reminded Liv a little of Sophia when she first arrived.

The problem with seven new arrivals was that they no longer all fit in the dining room. Liv and Rick retrieved their last folding table and set it up in the living room with a couch on one side and four folding chairs along the outside. Effectively making a teen table. Isabel, Mary, Annabeth, John, Henry, Carl and Beth would sit there to eat for tonight. Sophia would stay in the dining room and sit next to Claire and keep her company. She and Claire were the same age and a lot alike from what Liv could tell so far. Even with the teens and older kids moved to the living room they were still one seat shy so Liv had to move Wyatt to her lap. With Wyatt feeding himself sitting on one knee and Xander perched on the other leaning back against her chest looking around at the new people, Liv was finding feeding herself a bit difficult. Just as she resigned herself to eating her plate after Mary or Annabeth had finished and could take Xander she heard a chair scrape on the floor. Looking up she saw Daryl approach and hold out his hands.

"I got him, you need to eat." He took Xander from her lap cradling him against his shoulder carefully. Liv watched as several shocked stares were sent his way and Lori and Carol exchanged odd glances. "What? Act like ya'll ain't never seen no one hold a baby before" he said in a low huff as he sat down and turned Xander gently so he was settled in the crook of his elbow. Shane held up his hands in mock surrender as eyes quickly found their plates and other areas of the room to look at. Liv couldn't help but watch the two of them out of the corner of her eye. A small smile played at the corners of her lips as she watched Daryl finish his supper and entertain the little baby like a pro. _Who'd have thought it? Daryl Dixon a natural with babies._

_"_Cale_, _I really only have one question. Where the hell have you been?" Liv asked finishing her own supper and turning her attention to her brother.

"Hell's about the truth of it." Caleb answered between bites. "Coasted in on fumes as far as the north border of West Virginia. Couldn't find any airstrips without hitting a major city so we flew as far as she'd take us and came in hot. Made a hard landing we just barely limped away from. There are swarms of those things everywhere. We avoided as best we could, kept getting pushed way off course trying to go around huge herds of them. Met up with a group of survivors just outside of Cleveland."

"Cleveland?" Dale asked. "That's about as far in the opposite direction as you could have gone."

"Aye, don't we know it. But taking the long way round beat going head to head with an army of those things. Tried to save the weapons and ammo we had. Anyway that's where we picked up Charlie and Claire. Things got too crazy there and the group split off, some heading for the mountains, some heading west. We started making our way south. Michonne joined us about a month or so after we left Ohio. Took us a few months and cost us a few friends but we made it."

"Getting here all the way from Europe was no easy feat" Hershel commented.

"Aye, that's for sure" Doyle chimed in shaking his head.

"I think most would have just bunkered down over there. Wouldn't that have seemed safer?" Lori asked.

"Aye, it was a thought but my family was over here. No phone, no post, we'd have never known if the other had lived. Besides I'd have never met my wee lil namesake over there if we hadn't made a try for it. I think he looks a bit like me too, the wee handsome devil."

"Let's hope not the kid's got enough problems as is" Annabeth's teasing voice added in as she set her plate on the kitchen counter. Liv's infectious laughter covered Caleb's indignant sputtering.

"You've corrupted her! Just like her mother that one."

"I'll take that as a compliment" Annabeth agreed. "Want me to take Wyatt and Xander?"

"Wyatt's finished if you want to take him to play. Daryl has Xander though so you'll have to ask him." Watching as she approached Daryl's chair Liv didn't hear Annabeth's words to him over the chatter but for some reason seeing Daryl's faux nonchalant headshake and shrug as his hands tightened ever so slightly on the smiling baby made her smile as well.

Just past seven found Liv on the upstairs balcony watching the stars glitter through the telescope hearing the door open behind her she looked up to see Daryl step out lighting a cigarette. "And where did you get that from?" Though he checked his reaction Liv could tell she'd startled him a bit, making her smile.

"Doyle. He had a whole carton, I bummed a few. It's chilly, what are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some air, taking a look at the stars. It's been awhile since I've done that. It's reassuring."

He looked confused. "How so?"

"They at least are something so far untouched by all this. With everything that's happened, everything that's changed it's nice having something constant, familiar."

"Makes sense when you put it that way." He approached the telescope peering through it for a moment. "What's that?"

"Mintaka. One of three stars that make up Orion's Belt. See?" She used her finger to point out the small line of three stars above them. "And Ursa Major, the great bear. See it? Just over from the Big Dipper. There's the body and the legs." The scent of his cigarette reached her nose and Liv realized for the first time how close he was standing. If she shifted even half an inch they'd be touching. A tiny shiver ran through her that had nothing to do with the temperature. Reeling slightly from her unexpected reaction, her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. Moving away, she looked down over the railing and caught sight of two shadows heading for the barn.

"Maggie and Glenn again?"

Smirking she turned to look at Daryl next to her "Of course."

He shook his head amused "Someone needs to get a water hose."

"Oh let 'em at it. Someone might as well be having some fun around here." He glanced at her shocked she'd really just said that. Shaking his head he watched as the shadows disappeared into the barn.

"All these stars, could be romantic... Wanna screw around some?" she asked with a teasing eyebrow wiggle. He gave a small snort and sent her a quelling look before heading for the door.

"I'm gonna head downstairs."

"Even better!"

"Stop" he responded half amused, half embarrassed heading inside, ears and face red, leaving Olivia in a fit of giggles.

A/N: I don't really know how old Carl and Sophia are so for the purpose of my story they're both eleven. That last part was a little twist on the Carol/Daryl interaction at the beginning of season three. P.S- Anyone catch the name reference in there?


	14. Chapter 14: Isabel

**Chapter 14: Isabel**

Following breakfast the next morning before anyone left for chores Liv handed out assignments to the new arrivals. Claire would be helping Mary and Beth with the laundry and little ones, Charlie helping with the animals. Michonne would help Lori with the dishes, Aubrey'd help Carol with the cooking. Caleb, Doyle, and Declan would be working with Liv and the three guys on the garden once the weather warmed up but for now they'd help out with the animals and some of the tasks on Liv's To-Do List. First on that list was a run today. As it was they were short on dressers and beds, if by some miracle they ended up with more residents they'd have people sleeping on the bare floors.

"So I'd planned to make a run for dressers after breakfast this morning but now that's turned into more of a full out run. On top of dressers now we need beds, more collapsible tables and folding chairs. A few other odds and ends as well." _Need more bedding too _she thought to herself _some more clothes maybe, med supplies wouldn't hurt either. "_All that's going to be a lot of work. Taking out walkers and doing all that heavy lifting will exhaust us pretty quick. The more hands helping the easier it'll be and the faster it'll go. Right now it's Me, Daryl, Rick, Shane, Caleb, Doyle, and Declan. Any volunteers to go with us?" she asked hoping to have a group of at least ten people today, the town they were going to was a bit bigger than the one they'd cleared on their food run. She couldn't be sure how many walkers they'd encounter but she was betting on at least double. Even worse this town had no water tower to pick them off from. They'd have to clear a building and make their way to the roof to get the bulk of them.

"Me." This came from Michonne and to Liv's knowledge it was the first time she'd spoken since they arrived yesterday.

"You any good with a gun or a bow?" Liv asked studying her carefully.

"Better with this" she replied tapping the handle of her sword which was again slung across her back "but I'm alright with a gun when I need to be."

"Alright. Thanks. Anyone else?"

"I'll go" Glenn said quietly receiving a small glare from Maggie.

Seeing that no one else seemed inclined to volunteer Liv sighed. "Isabel you're up."

"What?!" Amid the stunned expressions and the disagreements Lori's voice stood out. "She's just a child."

"It's my intention that the young ones don't leave the grounds. Extenuating circumstances sometimes arise that mean some of them help just beyond the grounds but none go on runs or clearings until they're 18. Isabel will be eighteen in less than a week. I don't see the difference a few days will make in her abilities." She turned to face the girl in question "Are you up for it? If you aren't a hundred percent ready tell me now."

"I'm up for it. I'm ready" she replied meeting her aunt's eyes straight on.

"Okay. Annabeth, T-Dog you'll need to divide Isabel's shift between the two of you. Those who are going gear up and meet out front in ten minutes."

Fifteen minutes later armed to the teeth they pulled out of the gates. Liv, Isabel, Daryl, Michonne, and Rick in her Silverado. Shane, Caleb, Doyle, Declan and Glenn in the other truck yet again pulling the stock trailer in it's wake.

* * *

They'd been driving east about an hour before spotting the first walkers. A group of three meandering up the road. Pulling to a stop about a hundred yards away Liv unlocked the doors. "Michonne, Isabel" she nodded in the direction of the walkers. The two slid out of the back passenger door and Michonne approached the walkers pulling her sword from it's sheath, Isabel had notched an arrow as soon as her feet hit the asphalt. Watching the them Rick leaned forward over the seat.

"You sure this is a good idea?"

"Them dropping these three or Isabel being part of this?"

"You know what I'm talking about. It's dangerous. Seems like an unnecessary risk."

"They're all going to have to be able to take care of themselves. Better to let them get as much experience as possible in as controlled of an environment as possible. She's getting experience, learning the harder things she needs to know while surrounded by help. It's far better than letting fate throw her in the deep end and hoping she'll learn to swim."

"She's got a point" Daryl said glancing back at him. They turned to watch Isabel retrieve her arrows from two of the walkers as the two women pushed the bodies off the road.

"Unfortunately she does" he replied leaning back again. "How is it you do and say the craziest, most dangerous things and then turn around and manage to make them sound like they're the most sane thing in the world to do?"

"Comes with being brilliant I guess" she answered looking back at him with a cheeky grin as the two women got back in the truck. "Nice job."

They made it to the city limits stopping a dozen more times to take care of strays and stragglers. Once even a group of almost twenty. Liv insisted they save the guns and bullets for the town so she, Isabel and Daryl picked them off with arrows and let the others drop the rest with what ever melee weapon they'd brought with them be it a sword, bat, machete, or in Declan's case a big ax. They made their way quickly through the east edge of the town and pulled to a stop outside a clothing store. A small two story building but on approach Liv had spotted a door on the roof which meant easier roof access. They got out quickly, all of them with duffels or totes of ammo slung over their shoulders. Coming to the door they found it locked making Liv a bit less apprehensive about what they'd find inside. "Doyle."

He quickly moved forward, letting his rifle hang on its sling and pulling several small metal bits from his pocket he went about picking the lock.

"Do I wanna ask how you know how to do that?" Shane asked keeping his eyes on a few walkers that had followed the trucks and who were now approaching.

"Parents' liquor cabinet growing up" Doyle answered cheerfully as the door clicked open. Dropping the approaching walkers with the silenced rifles they sealed up the door behind them.

"Don't know how much good that'll do with the plate glass windows" Glenn said looking at the lock skeptically.

"Even if it slows them down three seconds it helps" Caleb answered.

"That three seconds can mean the difference between survival and death" Liv added allowing Caleb to take point of his group and check the ground level and securing the back door as well. Meanwhile she lead those from her truck and secured the second floor. Not a walker in sight. Finding the roof access they checked up there as well. Nothing but a bunch of cinder blocks and cigarette butts.

"Lock it?" Caleb asked as the others filed up the stairs to the roof at her nod he turned the knob and shut the door effectively locking them up there.

"How are we suppose to get down?" Rick asked.

"We worry about that if we survive" was Doyle's reply making Liv and Caleb snort in amusement as several heads jerk in his direction.

"Glenn, Doyle and Michonne take the backside of the store. Michonne, I want you in the middle back there keep an eye and ear on that door. Declan take the left side, Shane the right. The front of the store faces the bulk of the town so that's most likely where most will come from so everyone else spread out along the front. If they're getting within a hundred feet of the store on your side they're too close, get someone's attention." They spent fifteen minutes picking off the wanderers that their arrival had attracted. When there weren't anymore in the vicinity Liv used the panic button again. Letting it blare for thirty seconds before cutting it off and taking care of the wave that noise brought before doing it again. They repeated this over and over again for the better part of the morning. When the streets below were piled high with corpses and leaving the alarm going for several minutes this last time only produced maybe a dozen. Doyle got the door open again and they made their way back downstairs locking the door behind them, leaving Doyle and Declan up there with a walkie to keep a look out.

"Aunt Liv? Do you think-" Isabel said looking around at all the clothes.

"Yeah, I was thinking this morning we were going to need more anyway." She went to her truck retrieving a box of large garbage bags and brought them back in tossing them to Isabel. "Glenn, Caleb give her a hand please. Don't worry about fashion, functions more important. If you can find any slippers or shoes too go for it. Lock this door up behind us. Any sign of walkers go to the roof to take care of them, don't open this door til we get back alright?"

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked surveying her as he shook open a bag.

"We're going to clear the buildings on the block between here and the furniture store."

"Be careful."

"Always" she answered as she moved followed the others out the door catching the door as he went to pull it closed she cut her eyes to where Isabel was shoving jeans into a bag. "Take care of her."

"Always" he replied with a soft smile.

"Ready?" Liv asked the group on the sidewalk as she heard Caleb lock the door behind her.

"I thought we weren't going to clear the entire town this run?" Shane asked.

"We're not just those we get out in the open and the buildings between here and the furniture store." Rick answered.

"Town's too spread out we'd be all day sweeping each building. It's not safe to stay in the area overnight. Not with a group this size to conceal" Liv added as they made their way to the next building, a gym. They moved carefully sending Shane, Rick and Michonne one way to clear the equipment rooms, Liv took Daryl and swept the offices and lockers rooms.

"If you're that worried about her why'd you let her out of your sight?" Daryl asked after Liv checked the clothing store through the windows for the sixth time.

"Because if I stand there looking over her shoulder the whole time she'll get the impression I have no faith in her abilities. She'll start to second guess herself. She needs to know that I trust her not only to take care of herself but to have our backs as well."

He gave a her a small crooked smile. "You're good at this."

"What clearing walkers?"

"People." A second later he shrugged slightly shutting another door behind them. "The whole parenting thing."

"I've had years to practice. Isabel's pretty easy to read, to understand. Her and Annabeth are a lot like me. Mary's a little more difficult to figure out. She's calmer. Like her mother was."

"Where are their parents?"

"Dead. I'd barely gotten home from delivering Sky when the phone rang. Car Accident. Drunk ran the red light. My brother-in-law was killed on impact, Leah died a few hours later at the hospital."

"Sorry."

"The way things go sometimes. Ironic really. My family has dreadful luck usually and a tendency to die before ever seeing their mid thirties. Yet here we are, some of the last few members of the human race. Go figure."

"Can only have so much bad luck, sooner or later there can only be good luck left." This surprising pearl of wisdom from him made her stop to look at him. Noticing she was no longer following him he stopped and turned. Seeing the odd look she was giving him he shrugged awkwardly. "Least that's how I figure it anyway."

"No you're right. I'd just never thought of it that way before." He motioned with his head towards the next doorway. "Yeah."

* * *

By noon the block connecting the clothing store to the furniture store had been cleared and a path was made through the dead walkers surrounding the stores so the trucks could pass. The truck beds and the far end of the stock trailer were piled high with large bags of all the clothes they could gather. Pulling up in front of the warehouse portion of the American Furniture Warehouse they exited and entered through the main entrance. Using flashlights they split into two groups of five again and starting at opposite ends of the warehouse cleared it quickly only two walkers had made their ways in. Backing the trailer up to the warehouse entrance they loaded the boxes of unassembled dressers and beds, two folding tables, a dozen folding chairs, and as many mattresses and box springs as they needed for the new beds. Just as they were trying to cram the last of the mattresses in on top she noticed something was off. "Doyle, where's Glenn and Isabel?"

He looked up with chagrin. "I lost the walkie you gave me. I think I left it on the roof. Glenn went to get it and Isabel went with him so he wouldn't go alone."

"Fuck. You just let her wander off on her own?" she asked irate as she took off at a brisk pace down the street towards the clothing store Daryl quickly falling into step beside her.

"I'm sure she's fine-" his attempt at comfort was cut off. The sound of an unsuppressed gunshot set them both into a full out run. Rounding the corner near the clothing store they came to a sudden stop faced down from fifty yards away by a hoard of the dead.

More than a hundred walkers turned almost as one to face them. Liv had just a split second to see a dozen or so of them huddled around a bloody mass on the sidewalk before her name reached her ears.

"Liv! This way!"

_Isabel. _Before she even had time to register her relief or locate the source of Isabel's voice Daryl had grabbed her pulling her with him towards an alley way and up a fire escape. Finally snapping out of it she caught sight of Isabel just ahead of them. Making it to the rooftop of this building she barely cleared the top ladder when Isabel grabbed her in a strangling hug.

"Glenn! He... They came out of nowhere! I couldn't do anything!" she half sobbed half screamed.

Before Liv could answer a sudden pounding and groaning on the roof access door to their left set them into motion again. An extremely rickety makeshift walk way had been slapped together connecting this roof to one about a hundred yards away. It looked like their only way down. "Daryl, go first and secure the other side. Isabel will be right behind you." He nodded moving as quickly and carefully as possible. Glancing down at the four story drop below Liv felt her heart jump in her throat as she helped Isabel up as soon as he'd reached the other side. "Take you're time, don't look down."

Liv grabbed a piece of abandoned rebar from the roof top planning to use it as a balance. Just as Daryl pulled Isabel off the other end the door finally gave way. Liv hurried onto the makeshift walkway. Feeling it shake beneath her feet she paused to glance back halfway across. The walkers were following, all attempting to climb across after her. There were dozens. They didn't have enough ammo left on them to keep them at bay if they got across too. Feeling an iron fist clench her heart Liv made a split second decision. Glancing at the two people shouting her name she met Daryl's eyes for an instant seeing a sudden flash of shocked realization pass over his face as she raised the rebar bringing it down as hard as she could stabbing it into the narrow pathway and yanking it sideways with all her might she felt it give way beneath her and she was falling. As cries of "NO!" filled the air, everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15: He Watches Me?

**Chapter 15: He Watches Me?**

Pain. That's all that she could discern at first. Opening her eyes she shut them again blinking slowly trying to clear her vision but to no avail all she could see was a darkened haze. Blurred shapes. The little bit of light that made it through the haze caused the pounding in her head to increase tenfold. Trying to move she now noticed the weight on top of her. Boards? As her muddled mind was trying to connect the dots a movement a few feet from her caught her attention. Her blurry vision made it impossible to see it clearly but the stench that suddenly hit her left no doubt exactly what it was. As it came closer Liv tried to snap out of her sluggishness. Trying again to move she found that all except her face and a hand were completely pinned by the rubble on top of her. Gritting her teeth against the stabbing pain she pulled at her arm with all her strength to no avail. Suddenly something rushed into her line of vision a swing of something and a wave of fluids splattered on the concrete next to her. That's when the sounds finally registered. Gunshots. The pounding in her head only increased with her recovered hearing, she squeezed her eyes closed fighting back a wave of nausea. "Liv. Olivia?! Can you hear me?" she opened her eyes again feeling the weight on top of her shifting and lightened. She just made out a bare arm as boards and debris were swept across her line of vision. Then he was kneeling there next to her head. Now she remembered. The walkers. Isabel. Daryl. His hand was beneath her chin gently turning her head to look at him. She had a moments view of his concerned eyes before her vision darkened and once again everything went black.

She came to briefly, held gently against a hard chest. Raising her head slightly she met Daryl's eyes looking down at her. He shifted her weight carefully moving as slowly as he could towards the truck. She could hear movement and voices nearby but couldn't identify them just their words.

"Her leg is fucked."

"She looks bad."

"Let's drop you four stories and see how hot you look."

* * *

Sometime later she awoke again jostled slightly. "I'm sorry." Daryl again. "Trying not to hurt you. There wasn't any easier way to get you out of the truck." He shifted her into a better position in his arms. "We're home."

"Home?" she managed quietly, her voice no more than a whisper.

"Yeah. We'll get you straightened out. Just gotta get you inside so Hershel can fix you up."

"Aubrey."

"Huh?"

"A doctor. Was."

"K"

Suddenly she remembered something. "Glenn."

"Yeah."

"Maggie. She..."

"I know. Rick's taking care of it. Worry about you for a change."

Carrying her inside and placing her carefully on her bed Daryl stepped back letting Hershel and Aubrey check her over. "Come on gotta give them room to work" he told Isabel and Annabeth ushering them to the hallway.

"Daryl?" came Hershel's voice. "We'll need you and Caleb in here. You girls get the medical supplies from the attic. We're gonna need something to splint this leg with and a sling of some sort for that arm." As the two girls headed for the attic ladder Daryl and Caleb moved back into the room.

"What'd you need?" Daryl asked.

"Legs broken bad we'll have to set it as best we can. Shoulder's dislocated too. Have to put it back in place. You two will have to hold her down, keep her from moving."

"Do it now before the girls get back" Liv said through gritted teeth. "I don't want them to see."

Sitting her up a bit Daryl moved so his chest was against her back, one arm across her chest holding her firmly.

"Mind her ribs" Aubrey told him quietly. Caleb kept her middle still. Liv managed to muffle the pained cry into little more than a groan and gasp when they popped her shoulder back into its place. Setting her leg was an entirely different story.

Laying her back flat on the bed, Daryl lay his weight across her chest mindful to keep her newly set shoulder still, Caleb's weight was across her hips. Hershel held her thigh and knee. When Aubrey started setting the breaks the agonized screams left Liv before she could even try to stop them. Through her agony she felt a palm against her cheek and heard a strained voice speak softly.

"Shh. It's alright, it's almost over. Just look at me, focus on me." Her tear-filled eyes met Daryl's regretful ones. He couldn't stand helping cause her pain like this. Couldn't stand seeing her like this. She was always brave, always strong, ever the protector. Now seeing her in such bad shape was nearly more than he could watch. So concerned for her, he forgot to keep his indifferent mask in place, it was all written there on his face. Obvious even to Liv through her pain addled haze. Also to Annabeth who saw the interaction from the doorway where she and Isabel now stood. A jerk as Aubrey set the last break wrenched another cry from her and the last thing she remembered was hearing Isabel's muffled sobs from the doorway.

* * *

She awoke to a darkened room. Shifting slightly she couldn't lift her arm moving the cover aside with her left arm she saw that her right arm and shoulder had been immobilized in a makeshift sling someone had made from a torn bed sheet. She tried to sit up a bit but even the slightest movement sent waves of agony through her. Everything hurt. Her movements however were apparently enough to wake the person sleeping next to her. A head of tousled red hair emerged from the blankets.

"Mom? How are you feeling?" Annabeth asked coming fully awake.

"Like a train ran over me put it in reverse and ran over me again" she answered hoarsely

"Do you want a pain pill? Aubrey left a bottle on the dresser for you."

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

"Xander will wake up for a feeding soon. I can't feed him with pain pills in my system."

"We still have at least a couple days worth of feedings in the freezer. You shouldn't have to be in pain."

"Can you bring me the pump from the top of my closet and some water?"

With a sigh at her mother's stubbornness Annabeth retrieved the black bag from the closet and helped her mom set it up. Turning her back giving her privacy to get it started she poured her a glass of water from the jug beside the bed. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Maybe something light would be good."

"Soup?"

"Sure."

"Be right back."

An hour later with Xander now fed and settled back in his bed and an extra feedings worth added to the freezer Liv accepted a pain pill gratefully. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

"I'm glad you're okay. You scared the hell out of us when he carried you in like that" Annabeth spoke quietly sliding back under the covers. Snuggling up to her mother's side careful not to hit her injuries.

"I know. I'm sorry, baby."

"It's ok Isabel told us what happened."

"How's Maggie?"

"Bout as well as can be expected. Beth and everyone was with her while we were taking care of you."

"Everyone else get back ok?"

"Yeah. Isabel's a bit shook up. Don't think she'll be too thrilled to go on any runs for a while though."

"Understandable. Not a great experience for her first trip."

"I could go with you instead."

"Not til you're eighteen."

"I'll be fifteen soon."

"Fourteen. Just cause your uncle can't add doesn't mean I can't" she said with a chuckle. Annabeth had fibbed to Caleb switching hers and Mary's ages knowing full well he'd never been able to keep them straight. It was her fourteenth birthday March seventeenth and Mary's fifteenth at the end of March. He went on all yesterday about how he couldn't believe Mary was already thirteen. They both laughed quietly knowing it'd be days at least before he caught on, if he did at all. When she did minor things like that to him it usually took him weeks to pick up on it. _When is this pill gonna kick in already. _"I feel like a Simpsons cartoon. You know when they hit their thumb with a hammer and it turns red and does that exaggerated throb thing?" At Annabeth's nod "Like that except everywhere."

"You fell several stories onto bare concrete. You're lucky you're even alive right now. Just the fall could have killed you, not to mention the walkers. I'll take you battered and bruised over gone any day."

"I know" was her only reply as she carefully wrapped her good arm around her daughter. They lay there for a few minutes the pill slowly starting to dull the pain a bit. Liv thought Annabeth had dozed off and was heading that way herself when she spoke out of the blue.

"So what's with you and Daryl?"

Caught off guard Liv raised her sore head a bit to look down at her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on I'm not dumb, something's going on there. If I wasn't a hundred percent sure before today definitely sealed it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Really? I've seen the looks he gives you when he thinks no one's watching. It's like he's fascinated by everything you do or something. Then today. The way he was with you. The way he looked. He cares about you."

"He watches me?"

"Duh. Even Lori's caught him doing it. I heard her mention it to Rick."

Unsure how to reply to that Liv lay her head back down on her pillow. When it was obvious her mother wasn't going to reply Annabeth snuggled back down as well.

"Fine don't tell me, I'll just have to resort to spying."

This made Liv smile "Go to sleep brat."

"Love you."

"Love you too baby girl." Sorting through this new information as she began to drift off Liv couldn't help the slight smile that pulled at her face despite the pain she was still in. _He watches me?_


	16. Chapter 16: Daryl

**Chapter 16: Daryl**

The next time she woke it was from the sun hitting her face. Blinking against the light she saw someone had pulled back the curtains of her window.

"Decided to join the land of the livin?"

Startled by the voice Liv turned her head and saw Daryl moving towards her away from Xander's bed. She instantly regretted that move as pain pounded through her head. If possible she felt even worse than she had yesterday. Clearing her throat his words finally registered. "Think we can still call it that?"

"Good point."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. Just needed to go down for his nap. Someone needed to check on you too so I offered to bring him up."

"Nap? What time is it?"

"Just finished lunch. Carol sent up a plate" he said moving to the nightstand nearest the door.

"Mind handing me one of those pain pills first?"

"Yeah" he replied putting the plate back and getting her a pill and some water. "They helpin?"

"Somewhat. Thanks." He just nodded and propped himself against the wall as she ate the plate he'd brought up. She'd finished nearly half when he broke the silence.

"That was retarded you know." She looked up confused. "Yesterday. What the hell were you thinkin?"

"That I could buy you two time. The others would be there soon to get you out of it."

"You damn near killed yourself, you realize that?!" Xander fussed and rolled over at the volume. Daryl glanced towards the sleeping baby and huffed running a frustrated hand through his hair. "We thought you had. Isabel was a wreck. You realize how many people you have here? How many are countin on you?"

"I know. I did what I deemed best at the time. Better me than all three of us."

"Better to leave three more kids parentless? It's not just your kids and nieces you know."

"The boys too. I know. I didn't have time to think it all through, I just-" she sighed setting the plate aside. "I did the first thing that came to me."

"There weren't a helluva lot of choices I guess" he shrugged. "Guess I'm still havin a hard time believin you did that. Don't think I've ever met anyone who'd have done somethin like that. My family sure as hell wouldn't."

"You would."

"How d'you figure that?"

"You went back into Atlanta to find your brother. More than one person has told me how hard you looked for Sophia. The way you are with the little ones, Xander especially. You may be rough around the edges and moody as hell when you want to be but you're a good person."

"I don't have any family left around so I guess we don't know" he replied shrugging off her words obviously uncomfortable with the praise.

"I didn't do it just because Isabel's my niece. I did it to protect you both. I'd have still done it if it had been someone else with us or if no one else had been. I'd just probably have hesitated a second longer."

* * *

The splint on her leg frustrated her to no end. So far it had done nothing but hinder her ability to do her work. She couldn't do perimeter checks because the stupid thing prevented her from riding or even exercising the horses. She'd been reduced to spending her days with the easier less physical tasks. That's how she found herself digging through the tack room of the barn looking for a curry comb. She'd been a good girl for two weeks. Finally fed up with being incapacitated she'd cut the sling off her arm this morning. It was still sore as could be but at least she could move it now. Frustrated with limping around the tack room digging through shelves and totes, she eyed her splinted leg now. Her eyes wandering to the multiple sharp tools hanging on the wall she could take it off with. _No, _she thought sulking. _Better leave it on a while longer. They freaked enough this morning just taking the sling off. _She'd come out to the barn intending to at least groom the horses but once she'd pulled the grooming caddy out she'd noticed the curry comb was broken. With their thick winter coats shedding she couldn't do without one. Opening another small tote finding only blankets then a horseshoe at the top. Aggravated she threw the horseshoe behind her trying to see to the bottom. Not noticing anyone had been approaching until she heard the pained curse and swung around to see Daryl just inside the doorway holding his side. "Shit! I'm so sorry!" She rushed over to him moving his shirt up out of the way. Examining the quickly reddening place on his ribs where the skin had broken slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Guess I should have coughed or somethin" He said rubbing his side and pushing her hands away. "It's okay. It's just a bump. "

"No, I threw that pretty hard" she argued trying to get a better look at the small cut that was surrounded by an instant bruise.

"No need to fuss over it."

Giving up on trying to move his shirt out of the way she sighed. "You're sure?"

"Yeah it's..." the words seemed to stick in his throat when he turned his head to look down at her. Curious why he'd cut off mid-sentence she looked up. Neither had noticed how close their movements had brought them. Their faces were only inches apart. Her eyes drifted to his mouth. Her lips parted in an unconscious invitation as she felt his breath against her face. Without any real thought or intention their mouths met in a slow kiss. Soft and gentle.

After a moment Liv pulled back slowly, reluctantly, to looked up at him. Feeling suddenly uncertain she spoke his name softly, questioningly. His only answer was to place his hand at the nape of her neck gently pulling her to him and kiss her again. This time as tender as the first yet with far more intensity and passion, overwhelming her senses. His body was pressed against hers from head to toe. She could feel his heart pounding against hers as his free hand moved to her hip pulling her even closer against him. It was amazing, the kind of kiss you read about or saw in romantic movies but thought never really happened. Neither of them could get enough. They moved without either of them really noticing. She just somehow found herself up against the tack room wall with Daryl pressed close to her front. The hand on her hip moved slowly under the hem of her shirt. A tremor ran down her body as large calloused fingers met the soft skin of her stomach.

"Liv? You out here?" Caleb's voice suddenly broke through the haze clouding her mind and they pulled apart as if burned. Glancing towards the doorway she smoothed her shirt back into place. Moving to the open walkway of the barn she saw Caleb and John coming towards her. Her lips still tingled from the feeling of Daryl's lips pressed against them. Resisting the urge to raise her hand to her mouth she mentally slapped herself. _Get a grip you're acting like a hormonal teenager. _She pasted a friendly smile on her face as they reached her. "What's up?"

Caleb stopped looking at her carefully. "You okay? You look kind of funny."

"I can't find a damn curry comb" she pouted crossing her arms over her chest. _And you were just on the receiving end of a kiss that practically knocked you on your ass_ a little voice in the back of her mind added.

"Whatever. I think your goat's in labor."

"Abby? I didn't think they would come for another week or two."

"Apparently she had other ideas" he replied with a shrug. "You want to check on her or you want us to nab Hershel? He was a vet right? I think someone told me that" he added glancing over her shoulder as Daryl exited the doorway behind her.

"Oh." John said as though suddenly connecting dots. Before turning scarlet as everyone glanced at him, apparently he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

_Crap. _Her brother may be oblivious but apparently John was anything but. Choosing the bury your head in the sand approach Liv ignored the unintentional outburst turning her attention to Caleb's question. "Yeah he's a vet but no need to bother him. The last year has been a good refresher course. I'll handle it."

"If you say so. Come on runt let's get the rest of 'em fed." He said with a shrug clapping John on the shoulder.

Not sure what to say to Daryl or how to act with him after what had just happened Liv followed the two and headed for the goat pens. Missing lunch Liv worked on the animals, staying near Abby. By suppertime they had two new little nanny goats added to their brood. Bringing some of the household out to meet the new babies she let the girls name one and the boys name the other. The white one was named Meadow and the tiny little gray one, Ashley.

"Are we gonna eat them Mama?" Sky asked peeking in at the newborn kids.

"No baby. Not for a very long time, if ever. We need the girls for milk and we'll make a little butter. Maybe we could make some cheese if we start getting enough milk."

"Cheese?" Henry asked looking hungry at the notion.

"Milk and butter yes. Don't get your hopes up about the cheese, we'll only bother with that if we get enough milk supply.

"And I thought the steady supply of eggs was nice" Aubrey added cheerfully. "You need a hand up?"

"Yeah, I think I'm stuck" She admitted sheepishly. She'd sat down on the ground, her splinted leg outstretched, apparently Aubrey had noticed her ineffective attempt at pushing herself up a second ago.

Before Aubrey had reached her Liv felt a pair of hands go around her waist from behind and pull her up setting her carefully on her feet. She didn't have to turn to know who it was. "Thanks."

Daryl gave a small nod meeting her eyes briefly. "No problem."

She caught her gaze drifting to his lips as he spoke and quickly turned back to the others catching Annabeth's eyes and receiving a knowing little smirk. _Oh boy _she thought to herself. _Liv what have you gotten yourself into now?_

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys, I know the last couple chapters have been a bit short, I've got a toddler with the flu and haven't had much time to write. The next one should be quite a bit longer. This is my first attempt at writing a romance scene so try and go easy on me. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading and those who leave a review.


	17. Chapter 17: Hair Cuts

**Chapter 17: Hair Cuts**

"Damn it will you sit still" Liv said irritated. "If you keep moving like that your hair will be a gapped up disaster. I'm not real good at this to begin with."

"It itches!"

"Yeah that's cause every time you wiggle more goes down your shirt. If you'd just sit still it wouldn't be so bad."

"Is it really all that bad?" Shane asked with an amused smirk.

"Wait till she gets you" Caleb warned with a glare at him. "You won't be laughing anymore. I don't see why we're even doing this now."

"Because it's finally warmed up a bit and if your hair gets any longer you'll look like Grandma Scarlett." Liv said moving in front of him for one last once over. "Alright, alright. Good enough. Dust off and hit the shower I don't want little hairs all over the house."

The weather had finally warmed up she'd guess it was high seventies today and the sunshine had made the grounds beautiful. Deciding she was tired of living with a bunch of wooly grizzlies she'd announced anyone who wanted a haircut would get them in between their duties today. So far today Wyatt, John, Henry, Pop, Doyle and Caleb were done. Lori had taken care of Rick, Carl, Declan, and Dale before needing to get back to her chores. That only left Daryl, Shane, and Hershel. The girls could be left for tomorrow. The warm weather seemed to be holding so they'd started some of the garden already, planting them in pots lining the barn and the house. If the weather held the rest of the week they would go ahead and transplant them into the garden. Sunday they'd start on tilling up the soil, she'd spread compost over the ground in the fall so hopefully the now nutrient rich soil would yield a would crop this year as well.

"Who's next?" Shane asked cheerfully interrupting her thoughts, he at least seemed eager to get rid of his shaggy hair.

"Makes no difference to me" Liv replied cleaning off her scissors and shaver.

Daryl barely glanced up from the arrows he was fletching. "One of ya'll go ahead."

Hershel sat down on the chair in front of her. "Want me to get that too?" she asked tapping his chin.

"I think I'll just shave it all off. Be clean cut again."

"I've never seen you without the beard before."

"I look enough like a hobo with the hair growing out and the hopping around. Probably best for it to go."

"Hey you're not the only gimp around here" she said playfully swatting his ear with her comb.

"The splint'll come off in a few more weeks, you'll be getting around just fine then. Shouldn't be any worse than having a small limp for a while. How's the pain?"

"It's fine."

"The leg seems to have set fairly well now that the swelling's gone down. Probably best to avoid anymore flying attempts off buildings though. Just to be safe."

She snorted "Good idea. What do you want me to do with your hair?"

Forty five minutes later found her finishing up Shane's. His only instructions? "Take it to the scalp." Unlike her brother Shane sat in the chair cheerfully, keeping her entertained with old stories from his and Rick's rookie days.

Daryl had packed away his arrows and fletchings and sat on the porch swing. He sat bent over resharpening his knife though Liv saw him glance their way every few minutes. Since the unexpected interaction in the tack room two weeks ago Liv had been carefully avoiding him. She knew it was childish and didn't help anything but she had no idea where this whole Daryl thing had suddenly come from and she needed to get her feelings and thoughts straight before she could even attempt to talk to him. The looks he sent Shane as she and him bantered back and forth confused her. She and Shane got along well even if he was boneheaded sometimes. Their friendship was comfortable and entertaining for both of them. Like having another Caleb around. But if she didn't know better she'd think the emotion in Daryl's glances looked suspiciously like jealousy. _Don't be stupid _she scolded herself, shaking her head slightly at her imagination.

"Voila C'est finis" she said to Shane as she pulled the towel from his shoulders, stepping off the porch to shake the hair off it.

"Feels ten pounds lighter" He said standing up dusting the little hairs from his head and neck before heading in to grab a shower. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." She turned to Daryl who still sat sharpening his knife. "You bout ready?"

He nodded slipping the knife into it's sheath and setting both knife and sharpener on the seat of the swing. As he sat down she picked up the now clean comb running it through his hair gently. _Wow,_ his hair was far softer than she'd expected as she ran her fingers through it checking it's length. "What do you want?"

He looked up at her quickly "What d'you mean?"

"Your hair. What do you want me to do?" she answered a little confused at his reaction.

He shrugged turning back to face forward again. "Take a few inches off I guess."

"When was the last time you had a haircut?"

"Don't remember. Been awhile though."

"Much longer it would be touching your shoulders."

As she got started the conversation fizzled out and the only sounds left were the voices drifting out from the house and the snip of the scissors. She noticed his hand move, picking at a tiny tear on his pant leg.

"Sorry."

She paused confused. "What?"

He glanced up at her briefly before returning his attention to the small tear. "For before. What happened in the barn. I'm sorry."

_He regrets it. _For some unexplainable reason, that hurt. She should be glad, that's what she wanted right? To avoid complications. Keep things simple. Isn't that what she'd been telling herself for two weeks. So why did it suddenly feel as if she'd just been punched in the chest? Pushing down the pressure in her chest she cleared her throat. "Why?"

Now it was his turn to look up confused. "What?"

"What do you have to be sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"You haven't really talked to me since we kissed, I thought-" he broke off with a helpless shrug. "Thought maybe I crossed a line or somethin. Wasn't trying to make things uncomfortable with us. I didn't plan that or nothin, it just -"

"Happened? I know. You didn't do anything wrong it just-" she sighed, resuming his haircut to give her hands something to do. "It's blindsided me. I wasn't expecting-" she broke off with a small self-deprecating laugh. "I thought I'd planned for everything, every possible problem, every possible event. This scenario never even occurred to me."

"What scenario?" he asked turning to look at her.

"You. This. Us." She set the scissors and comb on her little table walking down the porch a ways trying to straighten out her thoughts. "Defense, offense, the survival essentials, I planned it all out. Every aspect of our lives here. I never factored in the man/woman angle. Certainly not in regards to me being the woman in that."

"So you weren't mad then?" He asked following her.

"No of course not." The relief on his face made her smile as she added. "Stunned definitely but never mad."

He gave a small smile, nodding. "Alright."

Her smile faded slowly as she contemplated asking the question that had been at the forefront of her thoughts for the last two weeks. "Daryl...why did you kiss me?"

He shrugged noncommittally though Liv could make out a slow blush creeping over his face. "Just happened."

"So you didn't mean to?"

"No. I mean yeah." He made an aggravated sound at the back of his throat tapping his knuckles on the porch railing. "I didn't plan on kissing you the other day. But I'd thought about it before, it's not like I didn't want to."

The gruff tone of his voice told her how embarrassed he was with his admission and the blush turning his ears red was so endearing she couldn't help the broad smile that took over her face. She'd worried maybe he'd just had an itch he wanted to scratch and she was available. The discomfort in his body language and blush at the topic of conversation ruled out the playboy needing a good time angle. The relief she felt was sudden and unexplainable, she wasn't sure she really wanted to think about why that thought had bothered her so much. "Is it going to happen again?"

He met her eyes now, surprised and shrugged slowly. Glancing around seemingly looking for an out from this loaded question she saw his eyes land on the chair and, knowing how uncomfortable he was discussing mushy things, decided he'd been open enough.

"We better get your hair finished up. Don't want you walkin around all gapped up, do we? The girls wouldn't let me within ten feet of their heads tomorrow if we did."

She took her time, talking with him as she worked, an uneasy weight now lifted off them with the air finally cleared. They discussed plans for the garden and more pens for their ever increasing number of new animals. In the last two weeks six chicks and four bunnies had joined Meadow and Ashley as the new arrivals. Several rabbits, a goat, a sow, and several other animals were expecting in the next month as well. She ended up finishing his hair cut with just enough time to shower before dinner. He headed inside as she started cleaning up their little makeshift barber station, she caught him just as he reached the door. "Daryl." He stopped hand on the knob, door ajar only a few inches. She looked up meeting his curious eyes "I'd thought about it before too. Kissing you I mean." She felt her face heat up as he nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

The following day the girls haircuts finished up rather quickly and were actually done by lunch time. Which is why Liv found herself in the barn again, rubbing down Pandora, Atalanta and Toby's filly. At nearly ten months old she had already grown into a large young horse. Larger even than either her mom or dad was at a year old. Usually the young foals would have been worked with every day from the day they were born to ensure a strong bond and easier training later but Pandora was born just as the world went to hell in a hand basket. _She doesn't seem any worse for it though _Liv thought as the pretty dapple gray filly rubbed her head along Liv's side. She looked up as she heard footsteps approaching the stall.

"Liv can I talk to you?"

"Sure Aubrey, what's up?" She replied closing the gate of Pandora's stall behind her and stepping into the walkway of the barn where the blonde stood fidgeting. "You alright?"

"I'm not really sure I should be bringing this up. It's not really my place but this is your land and home and you're pretty much the mayor, governor, leader or what have you, so you really have a right to know. Or a need to know." Aubrey seemed to be trying more to convince herself than to talk to Liv.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong with the baby?" Lori wasn't the only one adding a new addition to their group, Aubrey had been two months along when they arrived and had now just finished her first trimester.

"No. Not with us anyway."

"Lori? I thought she was getting stronger?" Liv had been pleasantly surprised at the effect good meals and prenatals had had on Lori the last few months. She'd filled out to a healthy weight with far more energy and strength than the frail waif that had arrived in December. Hershel and Aubrey had both checked her over giving her a clean bill of health. Aubrey had checked her weekly since her arrival, even going so far as using the stethoscope to let Carl hear his new siblings heartbeat.

"No she's fine" she replied shifting from foot to foot and glancing around to be sure they was no one nearby to overhear.

"Then what is it? You're freaking me out over here."

"She came to me wanting me to check, to be sure-

"Who?"

"-there's no doubt now-"

"About what?"

"-She's just now adjusting to everything and this is coming as a big shock for her-"

"Aubrey!"

"Maggie's pregnant."

* * *

A/N: I've been trying to add at least one new chapter every week since I started this but I'm going out of town in a few days and it will probably be early June before I can update again. Sorry to leave you guys hanging. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18: Pregnancies, Kisses& Babies

**Chapter 18: Pregnancies, Kisses and Babies**

"Pregnant?" Staring at Aubrey in shock at first Liv was sure she'd misheard but at her friend's nod Liv knew she'd heard right the first time. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

"How far along?"

"Best guess. Eight or nine weeks."

"How's she taking it?" Liv asked running her hand over her hair as she tried to get her head around this new development.

"As well as can be expected. She's in shock."

"She's just started adjusting to losing Glenn and suddenly finds out he left a stowaway. Shocked is probably the understatement of the year" Liv replied concerned for Maggie, she'd been in a similar position before with Sky, she could guess at the strain the younger woman was currently under.

"What do we do?"

Liv shrugged. "Get her started on prenatals. We're well stocked now but one of the next couple runs I'll be sure to add them to the must find list just in case. Everything seem okay when you examined her?"

"Yeah. Not as thorough of an exam without an ultrasound and blood work but from what I could tell everything's alright so far."

_"_Ultrasound?" Liv murmured under her breath, her brow furrowing.

"What'd you say?"

"Just thinking out loud." Pushing her thoughts to the side for the moment she turned her attention to Aubrey and the revelation about Maggie. "Don't mention this to anyone else. We keep this to ourselves for now. She'll tell when she's ready. Keep an eye on her progress with regular check ups. At least once a month. I'll work on gathering up the essentials we're gonna need with all these babies coming. We'll get the arrangements figured out."

"Okay."

Liv stopped her as she made to leave. Meeting her gaze Liv gave her a small smile. "You did the right thing. Coming to me. I know how hard that decision was for you. You were right to tell me. It's better I know, better I can plan ahead for this. Thank you."

Aubrey gave a relieved smile in return, just nodding and leaving the barn looking like an enormous weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Ultrasound. Not a bad idea with the amount of pregnancies and injuries going on around here" Liv said to herself as she turned back to the stall gathering up the grooming kit. The thought triggered the beginnings of a plan that tickled at the back of her mind, taking shape the more she toyed with the idea. "That could work." Not willing to risk losing another member of their group by doing another run half-assed she decided not to bring this up to anyone until she'd worked out the details completely.

* * *

"Hey."

Liv looked up from her book to see Daryl in the doorway. "Hey."

He motioned out towards the bench where she sat, "Gonna bug you if I join you?"

This made her smile. "Of course not." She slid over on the bench making room for him to sit beside her. "Didn't want to watch _How to Train your Dragon_?"

"Not really. What are you reading?" She handed the book to him. "_The Diary of Anne Frank. _Think I was suppose to read that in school once. Never did obviously."

"Oh of course. Like that would ever happen" she said with a teasing smile accepting the book back. "You should read it. It's good. Sad, but good. Didn't really think of the similarities until I started reading it again."

"What do you mean?"

"Her family and another went into hiding, sealed away to try to protect themselves from the Nazis in World War II. Here we all are, a group of families, people, securing ourselves away from invaders, an even larger army of enemies than the Nazis. With no real hope of survival except to wait them out."

"Yeah, we have weapons though. We fight walkers. Kill 'em."

"Those that come here and those we run into on runs yes. But they're everywhere. Every city, every country. Can't fight the entire planet. Just gotta hope you can hold out and wait for them to rot away. They are too. Have you noticed that? Each herd we come across is a little more skeletal than the one before. The stench and rot just that little bit worse. Even with regular feedings they'll rot eventually but they're running out of food sources that helps us."

"You really think it'll be that easy?"

"Easy? No. I never said that. Everyday is a struggle. Making sure the food supplies will last, making sure the defenses will hold. We can't let our guard down for even a second. It'll be years before they've all rotted away enough for us to relax even a little. Even then, they aren't the only threat out there. We've held out this long. No reason to think there aren't others fighting it out too. Chances are we may eventually come across someone else out there or they may find us here. We'd be stupid to think everyone's the same as us and ours. Survival of the fittest became survival of the ruthless the day the dead came back."

"I know. I'm guessing you got a plan if that happens?"

"Don't you know I plan for everything?" she said elbowing him to lighten the mood from the serious turn the conversation had taken.

"Yeah. I'm startin' to get that."

They sat in silence for awhile staring out at the view of the property the balcony gave them. It was a full moon tonight and the light lit up the grounds to the point it was nearly as bright as a normal dawn or dusk. Her gaze landed on the garden.

"We should make a run soon. Clear out that feed store the rest of the way."

"All the news animals mean a lot more feed."

"Yeah. At least with some of them we can fill in with grass. We'll take the older kids out tomorrow have them help us gather some buckets of grass from the space between the wall and the fence."

"That should save us rabbit feed at least."

"Yeah, that's the idea."

"How's that doing?"

"What?" she looked at him confused. He motioned to her leg where her hand had been massaging unconsciously. "Oh. Fine."

"You've been over doin it and got it hurtin haven't you?"

"Just a little sore, no big deal."

"Yeah" he replied in a tone that said he didn't buy it for a second. He reached down carefully picking up both legs swinging them around until she sat sideways on the bench her legs across his lap. His hands started rubbing carefully at her ankle working their way to her mid thigh and down again.

She winced slightly as he moved over the worst points. She'd taken the brace off a few days ago after wearing it seven weeks she'd been so eager to get rid of it that she'd jumped the gun by a week or two not that she'd ever admit that to anyone but herself. Surprised but grateful of his impromptu massage she couldn't help but enjoy the feel of his hands moving over her skin. Of course she would have enjoyed it a bit more if she hadn't already showered and wasn't sitting here in her night gown and robe. Fear of her nightgown riding up too far or him noticing the flush she knew was probably visible along her face and chest made her speak. "You really don't have to do that."

He smirked glancing up at her. "I know. If I had to or was told to I probably wouldn't be doin it."

"Smartass."

"Could always get Aubrey or Hershel up her if you want" he paused a heartbeat before adding "or Shane."

"Shane? Why would I want you to get Shane?"

"You two just seem to be friendly lately."

"That's generally how friends are. Friendly."

He muttered something under his breath, , that she couldn't quite make out, as if unintentionally thinking out loud.

"What?"

"Nothin."

She pulled her legs away to sit up straight. "Are you okay?"

"Fine" he answered standing up. "Movie'll be done soon. Better grab my shower before everyone else gets to the bathrooms." Leaving her sitting on the bench confused.

"Hey. Wait." She stood catching him just inside the library. "What just happened?"

"What are you talkin about?"

"That. We were talking fine and then you suddenly dropped the gates and walls and left. You've been doing that for weeks. What's up?"

'Nothin. I have no idea what you're talkin about."

Where at first she was just confused now she was genuinely annoyed. "Suit yourself." She moved past him to the stairs and headed to her room. Tossing her robe carelessly onto her dresser she took her hair out of its braid and picked up her brush, her mind trying to puzzle out Daryl's hot and cold behavior of the last three weeks. A moment later there was a knock on her door, she sighed setting the brush on her nightstand and opened the door to see Daryl standing there. "What is-" Before she'd said another word she found herself pushed gently back further into the room with Daryl Dixon's lips pressed sensuously against hers.

Somewhere the back of her mind registered the sound of the door closing but her conscious mind was too filled with the man pressed against her to notice anything but him. Meeting his kiss and returning it with a fervor of her own they somehow found themselves once again pressed against a wall. Her lips parted and she felt his tongue meet hers, tasting, exploring. His arms wound around her holding her tightly to him as her legs found their way around his waist. She felt the soft mattress against her back without ever realizing they'd even moved. Her hands found their way beneath his shirt, exploring the rippling muscles of his back. Lack of air forced her to break their kiss but as soon as his lips left hers they began an even more sensual exploration. He placed a trail of kisses starting at the corner of lips stopping to pay special attention to the pulse point beneath her jaw sending a wave of heat rushing through she felt all the way to her toes. All the while one arm lay beneath her back his hand cupping the back of her head, finger tangled in her soft curls. His other hand explored her curves, smoothing her nightgown over her waist and hips, calloused fingers skimmed over the smooth bare skin of her legs. Feeling him settle between her thighs pressed flush against her she lost all ability to think. His lips paused in their exploration of her neck to meet hers again in another searing kiss. His hand made its way beneath her gown exploring her back, skimming the side of her breast as it smoothed flat over her stomach continuing down.

The hand running over the skin of her hip reached the band of her panties. She froze slightly as she felt the tips of his fingers slide just beneath the lace. Her senses returned to her in an instant as effectively as a dousing of icy water.

Feeling her tense beneath him, he broke the kiss pulling back enough to see her face clearly. She shook her head slowly almost imperceptible but he saw. He nodded, pulling away gently. She watched as he slowly sat up on the edge of the bed straightening his rumpled hair and clothes. "I-"

"It's alright" he interrupted.

"Just like that?" she asked softly as she sat up as well straightening her own appearance, pleasantly surprised at his lack of protest or annoyance.

"I'm guy enough to hope a woman won't say no" he leaned over to place a small kiss on her lips "but I'm man enough to hear no when she says it." He kissed her again softly. "Or implies it in this case" he added with a little grin making her smile as he kissed her one last time. "You don't have to explain." He stood turning to look down at her still sitting at the edge of her rumpled bed. "Glad we had this talk" he said with a boyish flirty look on his face making her laugh. "Night."

"Goodnight." As she watched him close the door a soft smile grew across her still tingling lips. Not only had she found a handsome, strong, amazing person to pursue something with in the middle of an apocalypse but she'd found a perfect gentleman.

* * *

_Warm lips made their way over the smooth skin of her stomach nipping gently at her hip before soothing it with a moist tongue. Gentle fingers slid the lace from her body scorching a return path back up her inner thigh. Body tingling she fisted her hands in his hair. Pulling his head up to meet her lips in a searing kiss. Releasing his hair her hands fanned out across his bare back as hands gripped her hips, moving of their own accord her hands moved around to his chest moving further south until-_

-BAM BAM BAM-

A pounding knock startled Liv from the pleasant hormone induced dream she'd been thoroughly enjoying. Not bothering with her robe and trying to get to the door before they woke the baby she tumbled out of bed in a tangle of covers. Getting to her feet and opening the door to find a frantic Carl anxiously bouncing from foot to foot. Her stomach dropped with the weight of an anvil as fear and worry clenched her chest. "What's wrong?"

"She's in labor. The baby's coming. Hershel and Aubrey sent me to get you."

"Carl wake Mary, tell her to finish the night in my bed and keep an eye on Xander. Alright?" She moved pass him swiftly taking the stairs two at a time. Reaching the Grimes' and Shane's room where the light of a candle was visible beneath the door. She knocked once before opening the door.

"How is she?"

"In a lot of pain." Lori answered through gritted teeth.

"Contracting?" Liv asked moving to stand next the bed.

"Yeah." Rick answered from where he sat on the bed next to his wife.

"She started about two hours ago" Aubrey said covering Lori to the waist with the sheet. Something in her tone made Liv turn to look at her, glancing at Hershel to see his face appear just as serious and grim as Aubrey's and knew something was wrong.

"What we spoke of before?" Liv asked them already knowing the answer even before seeing Aubrey nod.

"Doesn't look like we have any other choice" Hershel said avoiding the others' questioning stares.

"What? What is it?" Shane asked looking at the three of them.

"The contractions are irregular, she's only barely dilating" Aubrey replied breaking off unsure how to say what needed to be said.

"She's not progressing as she should be. Given her history with Carl's birth it's unlikely that's going to change for the better. If we allow things to progress naturally what will most likely happen is the labor will stall the baby will go into distress we'll have to do a hectic rushed surgery and we'll be forced to make a choice. Try to save Lori or try to save the baby. We'll lose one if not both of you."

Lori looked at Carl, who had reentered the room to stand beside his mother, before meeting Rick's gaze as he squeezed the hand he held tightly between his two larger ones. "What do we do?"

"That's for you to decide. But if you want the best odds of a safe outcome. We opt for surgery now. Where we can do it in as controlled of a circumstance as possible" Liv replied softly her eyes never leaving Lori's as she spoke. "It's not without it's risks. This isn't a hospital with a whole team of surgeons and all the best of modern medicine. You'd be doing it without proper sedation and pain management, you could still bleed out, you could develop an infection."

"This is still our best chance of getting you both through this" Aubrey added.

"Ok. Let's do it now."

"We have some sedatives we could render you unconscious-" Hershel spoke gruffly.

"No." Lori interrupted him. "I want to be awake. I want to see the baby."

"We have to cut into you without an epidural-" Hershel began.

"I know."

"I don't-"

"Alright, Lori. We'll keep you as alert as possible. We've got some Fentanyl that should work for taking the edge off enough to be bearable." Liv interrupted glancing at Hershel.

"What effect will that have on the baby?" Rick asked.

"Next to none. We should have the little one out before the drugs have time to really get through the placenta" Aubrey answered.

"When do we do this?" Carl asked.

"Now" Hershel answered he and Aubrey leaving the room.

"Shane, help Rick get Lori upstairs to the attic"

"The attic?"

"It's one of the cleanest rooms in the house and it's where the medical supplies are. It's best to have them all on hand just in case. Hershel and Aubrey will have the cot set up by the time you get her up there. Lori do you know your blood type?"

"A-positive."

"Is Carl or Rick a match?"

"No but they match each other."

"Good to know for future reference. Shane you know yours?"

"O-positive. Why?" he answered confused.

"She may need a transfusion it's best if we already have someone at the ready than if we try to collect it in an emergency. I'll ask the others."

She already knew Pops and she didn't want to have to ask the teens unless in an emergency so she started with those in the large basement bedroom first. She woke each occupant quickly and carefully but none were a match. Moving to the guys' room she moved to wake T-Dog first but a sleep-roughened voice stopped her a few steps into the room.

"What's going on?" She turned her flashlight beam to Daryl's bunk to see him pushing himself up.

"What's your blood type?

" A-positive. Why?" He asked.

"Great. I need your help." He sat up faster, quickly throwing the covers off and jumping down from his bunk as she turned to T-Dog's bed again. _Better to have a back up just in case _she told herself. She shook him awake. "T. T-Dog wake up."

"What is it?"

" Do you know your blood type?"

"O-negative"

"Good to know. That'll work, I need you up at the attic don't take time to get dressed just come on." She led them quickly to the attic stairs "Wait here" she told them heading up the steps quickly to where Hershel and Aubrey already had a makeshift OR set up.

"Anyone?" Aubrey asked from where she was setting up a blood transfusion kit.

"Got an A-positive and an O-neg."

"That's good news."

"I'm sorry we have to have room to work" Aubrey said looking at the male members of the Grimes family and Shane."

"I know." After a prolonged hug with his mom Carl was lead out by his dad and Shane.

"Everyone ready for this?" Aubrey asked.

"Not even remotely" Liv admitted.

"Imagine how I feel" Lori said sardonically.

"Don't you worry. I promise we're gonna do everything humanly possible to get you both through this safely" Liv said squeezing her now immobilized hand. She was strapped carefully to the cot to keep her from moving or flailing during the surgery.

"Alright Lori as soon as we give you the injection you'll start feeling it take effect and we're gonna start" Aubrey said calmly.

"Okay."

"It starts wearing off you let me know and we'll give you another dose, alright? If it gets to be too much and you want the sedative you let me know, okay?" Liv said smoothing her hair off her face for her.

Though she tried to be strong and hold in her cries Liv could tell the poor woman was in agony. She tried not to imagine what the poor people in the hall were thinking and hearing. She took Lori's blood pressure every sixty seconds adjusting the lights as need avoiding looking at her abdomen as much as possible until Aubrey reached in pulling out the small infant feet first. "It's a girl, Lori. Do you see her?" Liv reached over clamping and cutting the umbilical cord.

Lori could only nod her eyes glued to her daughter which Aubrey was quickly checking over and getting cleaned up.

"She looks good. Small but good." Aubrey handed of the little one to Liv who showed the bundle to her mother for a moment before moving to the steps and calling for Rick. He appeared in the blink of an eye. She quickly passed him his daughter. "You have a girl."

"She's okay?" he asked through the tightness in his throat.

"Yeah, she's perfect." She gave a small smile before Aubrey's voice reached her ears.

"Lori? Lori can you hear me? Lori?! Liv! We need you. Lori, open your eyes."

Closing the door and changing out her gloves quickly she rushed back to the cot. "What's happening?"

"She's hemorrhaging" Hershel answered gravely tossing aside the blood soaked gauze. "We've got to stop this bleeding."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys sorry this is late. Things have just been really insane and I haven't had time to put the finishing touches on this chapter until today. Hope you like it.


End file.
